<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Letters to You by Central_Dumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505265">My Letters to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Dumbass/pseuds/Central_Dumbass'>Central_Dumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book References, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Extreme slow burn, F/M, Flower Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun Facts, I don't play much chess anymore so don't hold that against me if I misquote Morphy, Letters, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Philosophy, Philosophy References, Slow Burn, like slow burn to the point where its ridiculous slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Dumbass/pseuds/Central_Dumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters had always seemed more personal to Spencer. There was something about seeing another persons penmanship that made him feel more connected to the person writing the letter than a text did. Maybe it was the fact he could see the pressure in the pen or the parts that they rushed that made him understand more. And so, signing up to a pen pal service just made sense.</p><p>   Talking was difficult for Elizabeth. She never wanted to say the wrong thing or make herself seem like a fool. She did however want to try something new. So, when encouraged by her friend to sign up to the pen pal service the post office is offering, she gives it a try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth Mills always started her day with a walk. She lived by the sea in Cannon Beach, Oregon, and a morning walk always seemed to be a must. She considered getting a dog, just so she would have an excuse to go on these walks more often, however she traveled far too much for a dog to even be considered. Her life was what many would say was lonely, however she found comfort in the silence. She had her plants, her record player, her books and chess, and in her mind that was all she really needed to be happy.</p><p>Her friends in the other hand seemed to beg to differ, convinced that the 23 year old was missing out on something. And so the conversation of a penpal came up at their weekly coffee.</p><p>"Oh come on Lizzy," Jasmine whined. "Just give the program a try, you do know they pair you up based on interests, you never know you might find yourself a chess hottie."</p><p>"Jazzy, please. If anything I'll end up with some 70 year old man who can barely play the game and put it to sound more sophisticated." Elizabeth sighed. "Plus, don't you get a bonus for every person you recommend for the program?"</p><p>"Yes, but that's besides the point. You need to do something other than sit in your house and play chess. It's not healthy."</p><p>"I'm here at I not? Plus last time I checked, I do more than that. I read, and I go on walks. Plus could an unhealthy person have a doctorate in linguistics?"</p><p>"You're alone."</p><p>"I see no problem in being a hermit."</p><p>"You'll regret it at 60."</p><p>"I have 37 years then. I think that's enough time to spend some of it as a hermit."</p><p>"Just sign up for it. You might enjoy it."</p><p>"If I say yes, and that is a pretty big if, will you cover the bill?"</p><p>"If you sign up, I'll pay the bill for coffees for the next month."</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal. I'll make sure to tell then you recommended me." Elizabeth smiled. She had the vaguest inkling that she was going to regret agreeing to the deal. After all, she wasn't much of a socialite. She could count the amount of people she spoke to regularly on two hands, most of them living in different cities and they only called through the landline. In fact only three people had her mobile number, Jasmine, her mom and Jamie, a girl she was roommates with in college. </p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Elizabeth finally walked to the post office to sign up for the penpal exchange the USPS was organising. She waited nervously in line, picking at her fingernails. Luckily it wasn't too busy, it was only her and a sweet old lady who was trying to deliver gifts to her granddaughter, who was apparently at college in Florida.</p><p>When the old woman left, the brunette walked up to the counter. "I'm here to sign up for the penpal exchange. I was told I needed to come here to fill out the forms."</p><p>"Well it's normally done online now, however we do still have some paper forms for those who aren't as good with technology." The man at the desk said, rustling through the papers under the desk. "Here we are. Just go and fill these out and we'll get you paired up with someone in our database. You should have your first letter by next month."</p><p>Elizabeth sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the post office and pulled a pen out of her pocket. The first questions were simple, name, Elizabeth Mills. Date of Birth, July 3rd, 1983. Address was of course put down, after all, you can't send a letter without an address. Job, she wrote 'Professional Chess-player and freelancer'. And awkward career title to be honest. Then it got interesting.</p><p>Would you like a penpal to be within your state, or have a penpal from anywhere within the United States? Elizabeth pondered for a moment before ticking the box that said anywhere within the States. Why not? Most of her friends were out of state, one more wouldn't hurt, she could always visit them if she likes their writing.</p><p>Name three bands you enjoy. Queen, The Beatles and the beach boys. Next.</p><p>Name a movie you enjoyed watching. Battleship Potemkin, easily one of the great Russian classics.</p><p>Name a book that you have read recently. This was something that she would struggle with. She'd read a lot more recently, chess season had slowed down and there wasn't as many competitions she could sign up for so she was reading a lot more than usual. Eventually, she jotted down 'Emma Illistrated by Jane Austin'.</p><p>Hobbies. 'Chess, Reading and' she thought for a moment. She really didn't do much, did she? Finally she finished the sentence, 'Hiking.' She walked frequently, so how different could it be?<br/>
She finished up the questions and placed it carefully on the desk.</p><p>"Yep, that should be good. You'll get a letter as notification that your application has gone through and weather you will be writing or receiving a letter first. That should be in two weeks or so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halfway across the country Dr Spencer Reid was bored. He loved writing letters to his mother, he really did, but never getting a letter back was starting to get to him. It felt like a one way conversation and he was growing lonely. The only people he really saw frequently was his team. With a job like his, you never really got to make friends outside of it.</p><p>However, as he walked past the local post office, a poster caught his eye. 'Penpal pairing service, support the USPS by writing to a new friend.' He didn't have to be in the office for another hour and from where he was it wouldn't take him too long to get there.<br/>
He opened the door to the post office and found the forms for the service and quickly filled them out.</p><p>The postman nodded as Spencer placed the form on the desk. "You'll receive confirmation in two weeks along with weather you'll be writing or receiving in two weeks. If you're writing first make sure to put a return address on the letter to make sure that your penpal can write back, some of our smaller offices may take more time in getting back to any participants."</p><p>Spencer nodded awkwardly before walking to work. He was nervous, statistics show that only 34% of penpals actually get along well and maintain frequent contact. What if he was unlucky. He was unsure of why he'd even signed up, he likely wouldn't even have time to write back a lot considering how often he was away. Work, however was calling, and worrying about letters could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my penpal,</p><p>It's nice to finally write to you, I got the letter telling me I was going to be writing first when I got home from work and decided to write straight away to keep you from having to wait for too long.</p><p>This is my first time actually writing to a penpal, so I'm not sure what to write, so I'll tell you about myself. My name is Spencer Reid, I live in DC and I'm 25. I grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada, which was alright. Where did you grow up? Did you move away after you graduated or did you go travelling?</p><p>I hope I hear from you soon,<br/>
Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>I honestly didn't expect to hear from you so soon, to be completely honest with you my friend is making me take part in this. She works at the post office and they hadn't gotten anyone in town to sign up yet and I think they're working towards their Christmas bonuses.</p><p>I should probably also tell you about about myself, my name is Elizabeth Mills and luckily for us we're both similar ages. I'm 23. I live in Cannon Beach, which is in Oregon. It's a pretty small town, less than 2000 people live there, so it's pretty different from DC.</p><p>To answer your question, no I didn't grow up in Cannon Bay. I actually grew up in El Paso, Texas. I think I prefer Cannon Beach though. It's a lot quieter, that's for sure, but my garden backs right into the beach and it's great to sit out there at sunrise. I tend to read out there, it's quite calming. Tell me, what is your favourite book? Do you read often?</p><p>I hope to hear from you soon,<br/>
Elizabeth</p><p> </p><p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>It's great to hear back from you, Cannon Beach sounds nice, however you cannot beat the museums in DC. Personally my favourite is the Smithsonian, though there are a lot of others.</p><p>This week I was actually allowed to relax a bit, I travel a lot for work so having just one week we're I wasn't hopping on a plane and just doing paperwork is pretty much a miracle. Do you have to travel much for work?</p><p>My favourite book is Great Expectations, my mother used to read it to me as a kid, so I suppose it's more the nostalgia of reading it more than the actual content. I do read a lot, though I do read pretty quickly. What's your favourite book?<br/>
I hope to hear from you again,<br/>
Spencer</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>I've always wanted to visit the Smithsonian, I've heard it's a nice place to go if you enjoy history, so I'm assuming you're a bit of a history buff.</p><p>This week I actually did have to travel into Portland for work, in fact the majority of my job is travelling. I'm curious though, what do you do for work that makes you have to travel so much? It's sounds interesting.</p><p>Portland was nice, I went to a pretty weird museum actually while I was there. 'The Freakybuttrue Peculiarium and Museum', and they had a policy that if you wore a costume you got in for free. Me and a few friends who also came up to Portland went together and it was pretty cool. I'll make sure to enclose some pictures of some of the art I saw there.</p><p>My favourite book is actually 'The Princess of Cleeves' by Madame de Lafayette, in the original french. There's something about reading a book in its original language that makes it feel so much more alive than when translated. Do you speak any other languages?<br/>
I hope to hear from you soon,<br/>
Elizabeth</p><p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>You're right, I do enjoy history. It's a great subject and we can learn a lot from it. I looked at the photos you sent me from the museum in Portland. The art was strange, and definitely lived up to the peculiarium title the museum gave themselves.</p><p>To answer your question about what I do, I work with the FBI, so travelling for me isn't particularly fun for me. There are some good parts however, like when we reunite families. What do you do? I'm quite curious. I imagine it has something to do with languages considering you can speak french.</p><p>And yes, I am a polyglot. I speak French, German, Russian and a few other languages. Writing them all out would probably bore you. What languages do you speak? Perhaps we could write to each other in any common languages.</p><p>I hope to hear from you soon,<br/>
Spencer</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>I'm sorry you don't enjoy travelling. You must like your job at least a little. Even if the work you do is horrible, your co-workers must at least be somewhat bearable. Though maybe one day you can find travelling fun again.</p><p>My job actually doesn't involve languages, though I do have a doctorate in Linguistics, so I suppose you could call me Dr Mills. I play chess professionally, so I thought it would be useful to learn a few languages if I ever decided to play overseas. Just so happens I enjoyed languages that much.</p><p>Chess is actually the reason I was in Portland last week, it was the Oregon State Open, so I had to defend my championship. A few of my friends I'd met at other opens came to compete. Do you play chess? If so I'd like to play a game with you at some point. You seem like you'd be fun to play with.</p><p>I hope to hear from you soon,<br/>
Elizabeth</p><p>     P.S. I speak French, Russian, Hebrew and Italian. As much as I may not like it, the Italians are unusually good at chess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer smiled as he re-read Elizabeth's letter to him. He'd rushed to work that morning and put the letter in his bag and of course they had a case that day, so now he was sitting in the back of the plane reading the letter Elizabeth had sent to him. He'd hidden it in the pages of his book. At this point he'd read it at least 10 times and was still trying to figure out what he was going to write back.</p><p>The three weeks of their correspondence felt natural at that point. He would write to her from wherever he was and send it the second he was finished. And, by the time he was home, her letter would usually be waiting for him.</p><p>Should he write his next letter in french, or would that be too much? Should he ask her more about chess? He always wanted to become better at the game, at least enough to beat Gideon if he ever got the chance to play him again. He wondered about Cannon Beach, how did she spend her summers? Did she sit on the beach and play chess with her friends? Did she drink coffee on her porch in the mornings?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by Derek coming to sit beside him. "What you got there pretty boy?"</p><p>"Nothing." Spencer said, closing the book.</p><p>"Really, because you've been reading that page for the last fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Well, it's colloquial french from the 17th century, using 17th century slang. It's going to take me a while."</p><p>"Really, so you know all about obscure planets that no one has ever heard of but nothing on colloquial French slang? Come on man what's really going on?"</p><p>"Derek it's nothing. I've just been thinking about the case."</p><p>"Really, what have you got?"</p><p>"The unsub probably has a daughter that he's frustrated with, she's probably leaving soon for college, which is why he's taking his anger out on teenagers. He probably has some kind of background with abandonment and feels personally attacked by it."</p><p>"Maybe he grew up in foster care or had a mom who left and died soon after." Morgan nodded. "Good work 187."</p><p>Spencer smiled as Derek walked away. He was going to have to be more careful with Elizabeth letters.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth was sat in a booth in a small diner in Cannon Bay. Jasmine was sitting opposite her and had bought May along. It wasn't that Elizabeth didn't like May, it was that May thought it was okay for her to get into everyone's business. Other than that May was a lovely person, she volunteered to read to children at the library and at every beach clean up. She worked in one of the small resorts Cannon Bay as a cleaner and she loved her job. May was one of those people you couldn't hate, even if you tried to. In fact, May had somehow managed to wiggle her way into Elizabeth's heart and her phone book.</p><p>"So, hows your penpal doing?" Jasmine asked, "I've been seeing you at the post office more often, dropping off your letters."</p><p>"Yeah, they're okay. I like them, they're nice." She nodded, looking at her tea.</p><p>"A penpal! How exciting!" May exclaimed, her green eyes widening with delight. "Tell me all about them."</p><p>Elizabeth looked up to see both May and Jasmine staring intently, waiting for her to spill the beans on her newest- acquaintance, friend? She wasn't quite sure.</p><p>"His name is Spencer, he's 25 and from DC. He's cool, we're just getting to know each other at the moment."</p><p>"So, he's a guy. Is he cute?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know considering we haven't sent each other pictures of ourselves."</p><p>"But what do you think he looks like? You have to have at least some kind of an idea!" May asked.</p><p>"I don't know, I think he has dark eyes. And he's probably taller than me."</p><p>The girls smiled at Elizabeth. She seemed happier than before, as if talking to Spencer helped her in some way.</p><p>Elizabeth walked home, she was awaiting a package. A copy of Great Expectations she had ordered from the local bookstore. Unlike most, she had never read it in high school and so when Spencer said it was his favourite, she figured she'd give it a read.</p><p>Upon returning home, she checked her mailbox, nothing. Taking a sigh, she walked up to her house and went inside. What she was going to do for the rest of the day was a mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   I am currently in Austin, so I'm sorry if my letter is short. You're right my co-workers do make it somewhat bearable. If anything, they're more like a family for me.</p><p>   A doctorate in Linguistics is cool! I also have a Phd. I think at one point I wanted to get a degree in linguistics, however I had just gotten accepted into the FBI academy, so I didn't end up doing it.</p><p>   Playing chess professionally must be difficult, I've played before, with one of my old coworkers. I only won once, so I don't think I'd be very entertaining for you to play with. I do want to learn though, so what would your first move be in a game? </p><p>   I hope this doesn't sound to strange, but I was actually reading the Princess of Cleves on my way to Austin. Original French of course. I enjoyed it alot, I can see why it's your favourite. It's definitely going in my top 10 list. </p><p>            I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                         Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the Princess of Cleves, it's not strange at all. I also bought a copy of Great Expectations after you recommended it. I can see why you enjoyed it. I spent my evenings reading it in my backyard. I would like to say I watch the sunset while reading, but unfortunately it backs onto the coast, so I'm not so lucky. Maybe in the winter I'll reread it and watch the sunset from my front window. It's a bay window, I think you'd enjoy reading there, its cozy.</p><p>   How was Austin anyway? I hope that you're okay and you don't get hurt. I would hate to never hear from you again, your letters are definitely one of the best parts of my week. I remember a trip I had to Austin, in high school as part of the chess team. I lost horrifically, however I was playing people twice my age. I'll send you the game page if you want, hopefully you'll see where I went wrong.</p><p>   As for what move I'd play if we were to play together, it depends. I wouldn't be able to tell you what black move I'd play until you told me what white move you'd make, however if I were to play white, it'd easily be e5. I'd take centre and you wouldn't be able to advance into d5 and f5. Kingside pawn is, in my opinion always one of the best first moves to play. You open up the kingside bishop and the queen for movement. What would you play first? I'd like to know. Maybe I could prepare for if we'd ever play together.</p><p>    What's your Phd in? I'm curious, my first guess would have been literature, but knowing you work for the FBI, my guess is now politics or something. Somehow I still think its wrong.</p><p>            I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                       Elizabeth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   I'm sorry my letter was late, I was in Austin longer than expected. The case was pretty bad, I'd rather not talk about it. Don't worry too much about me, I don't intend on leaving your letters unanswered anytime soon. They're also one of my favourite part of the week. I like coming back from cases to your letters, for some reason they always seem to make me feel better.</p><p>    As for my Phd, I have three, Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. I graduated high school when I was eleven, so I can't help but feel like I cheated in some way. I'm assuming our college experience was very different, what was it like for you?</p><p>   As for what I would play first, I would probably go with Nf3. It's probably a terrible move and you're laughing at me from your back yard or bay window. I suppose I just like bringing my knights into play early. As for my counter to your  e4 move, I was thinking  e5. It would prevent you from advancing on the e-file and I defend d4 and f4. I have a feeling I'm going to be learning a lot more about chess now, so tell me your favourite chess fact. I want to know.</p><p>   I have one new question for you, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?</p><p>            I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                         Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   Three Phd's is insane, but don't think I don't relate to the early High School Graduation. I graduated when I was 15 and went straight into linguistics. Though going into college at 11 must have also sucked. I guess we both missed out on the college experience, no college parties for either of us.</p><p>   My favourite chess fact is about zugzwang, in chess sometimes you have to make a move which will inevitably leave you the weaker player, or you would benefit from moving if it was your move. It usually happens in the end game and will usually ends with the person who gave up their advantage loosing. It's a pretty cool move, especially if you can use that move to your advantage, however it really depends on the move sets available. What's your favourite fact, doesn't have to be to do with chess. I want to know more about you, the things you do outside of work.</p><p>   If I could go anywhere in the world, it would probably be the UK. Not just London. I'd like to travel all around the four countries. I've heard they have some of the best museums in the world especially when it comes to history. Where would you go? I know you don't particularly like travelling, however where would you go if you could go anywhere? </p><p>   I've been listening to alot more music recently, I think it's helping me focus more. I've been getting a lot more work done around the house. It usually looks like a garbage dump, I think I get way to hyperfocused on chess and it just happens. It's actually nice at the moment, I hope it stays that way.</p><p>            I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                           Elizabeth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   So we're both early graduates, nice to know we both have awful college experiences. I never get why people say that college are the best years of your life, from what I gathered it was pretty lonely. I think I prefer it though, we both get to have pretty successful careers early, and if we ever wanted to become professors we'd be younger than some of the students.</p><p>   My favourite fact is about greek mythology. The literal translation of Cerberus, the name of Hades' three-headed dog, is Spotted, meaning Hades named his dog that defends the underworld Spot. I like to imagine that Cerberus is a dalmation. It's either that or he's a Jack Russell.</p><p>   As for things I do outside of work, I pretty much stay inside unless I'm going out with friends. I've been watching Doctor Who recently, the second season of New Who has just been released, so I'm catching up on it. I've been working on cases during the airing on BBC America, so I've been binge watching it on my weekend off. Do you watch Doctor Who? If not I'd recommend it, its sci-fi if you're into that, and you don't really need to watch any of the old seasons before the first cancellation, but I'd definitely recommend them.</p><p>   As for where I'd go in the world, it'd probably be Italy. One member of the team is Italian, he says Italy's great, plus I've also heard that they also have some pretty good museums and historical sites. Italy has some pretty interesting history, did you know in coliseums they could fill the floor with water and have mock sea battles for audiences to watch. In fact the Romans were pretty advanced when it came to building materials, we're still unsure what they used to build their cities, but it's practically indestructible.</p><p>   What music have you been listening to? I read in an article that classical music aids in productivity, so if you've be listening to classical music it make sense. </p><p>   I've actually been lucky this week, we had a local case and it was over pretty quickly, so I've been spending far more time at home than usual and I was able to give my apartment a deep clean. I also went grocery shopping, which I haven't had the chance to do for quite some time. Honestly, I could get used to it, however I don't think anyone in my building enjoyed the smell of smoke coming from my apartment. Turns out I'm not a good cook.</p><p>            I hope to hear from you again soon,</p><p>                          Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   Your most recent letter was delightful, it was longer than usual, but I loved it. It's nice being able to write to you every week, though I have a question. Do you write with a fountain pen? Your handwriting is insanely good, and I figured you couldn't exactly get that kind of precision with a ballpoint pen.</p><p>   Your facts about Greek mythology were great, but when I went to the library to read up about it I couldn't stop thinking that Cerberus was one of those small yappy dogs and had to stop myself from laughing. I got a few glares from the librarian and the old ladies there for their knitting club. Do you go to the library often? I've heard DC's libraries are incredible. If I ever find myself there I think I shall have to visit at least three just to see if the rumours are true.</p><p>   I watched some Doctor Who, when in college, though I could never seem to get into it. To be fair, I rarely watched TV and practically spent every moment I wasn't studying avoiding everyone older than me, so I wasn't in the common room unless it was 3am. I'll give it another try if I can find DVDs anywhere. I've been watching 'Medium' however. It's an awful show about a psychic who's a part time consultant for the police and helps them solve murders. I think you'd hate it, but I swear it's so bad its good.</p><p>   I haven't been listening to classical music actually, I've been listening to a record my friend gave me. She volunteers part time at a charity shop and bought a bunch of mystery packages from it, and got a record from it. She didn't have a record player and I did, so I ended up getting any records she ended up getting. It was pop-rock from the 80's, I'm fairly certain it was a Queen Album.</p><p>   Italy sounds nice, I hear the beaches are insane. Do you like going to the beach? I think the beach is a love it or hate it kind of thing. You can have one.</p><p>   I'll be in Chicago next week, so I'm going to preemptively apologise for my next letter being late. I'm going to miss not getting you letter until later on, though I feel that I might enjoy opening it more than normal.</p><p>            I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                         Elizabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek and Emily had practically invited themselves to Spencer's apartment that day, which annoyed Spencer to no end. That morning he was looking forward to getting Elizabeth's letter that evening when he got back from work, and now he was likely going to get teased into oblivion.</p><p>   "Come on 187, you don't need to check your mailbox right now. We're hanging out."</p><p>   "It's right here, plus statistically, people who check their mailbox straight after work are on average more successful and organised."</p><p>   "Okay Spence, get your mail, then we're doing wine and movies."</p><p>   "That I can agree with." Derek nodded. Spencer simply went back to his mail, flicking through it, looking for her letter.</p><p>   "What are you looking for pretty boy?" the bearded man asked, slinging his arm around Spencer. Spencer stiffened up, internally freaking out. Derek would tease him if he found out he'd been writing letters to a girl across the country for the last six weeks, and Emily would ask him more questions than they've arrested unsubs.</p><p>   "Nothing!" His voice went up and octave.</p><p>   "Oh yes you are. Tell us pretty boy, what are you looking for? Has this got something to do with 18th Century colloquial slang?"</p><p>   "No, it doesn't. I'm just checking my mail." Spencer pushed Derek's arm off of him, and going to walk up the stairs.</p><p>   "Spence, come on, you can tell us. We want to know, you're our friend!" Emily exclaimed.</p><p>   "I'm going to my apartment and when I open the door, this conversation better be over." Spencer shouted from the top of the stairs.</p><p>   He wanted to tell the team about Elizabeth, he really did. However, he knew them. Derek would get Garia to look her up and Emily would undoubtedly tell JJ. Garcia would probably ask JJ about it and JJ would tell Garcia that Emily, who always exaggerated when telling rumours, told her that Spencer had a girlfriend. Garcia would then tell anyone and everyone who would listen and it would get to Rossi who would undoubtedly tell Hotch. Hotch would call Spencer in and tell him to fill out the relationship forms not matter how much Spencer denied they weren't dating. He could see it already, spiralling out of control.</p><p>   He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. He placed his bag on the hanger, and flicked through his mail, picking Elizabeth's letter out from the bills and advertisements. He wanted to open it, however he knew that Morgan and Prentiss would be knocking at his door any second. He walked over to one of his bookshelves, plucked out a book at random and put her letter in the centre of the book. 'Possession' by A.S. Byatt, he memorised.</p><p>   The knock at the door, drew him away from the bookshelf. He opened the door to Emily and Derek. Emily walked in and put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and pulled out the popcorn and red wine that she'd bought. Derek nodded as he walked in and began looking through Spencers movie collection.</p><p>   "Glasses are in the top left cupboard." Spencer called out to Emily.</p><p>   "Got it!" Emily said, grabbing the glasses and putting the popcorn in the microwave.</p><p>   "Spencer, have you got any movies that are in English, because I'd like to actually understand what's going on."</p><p>   "Depends, I've got Star Wars and Back to the Future."</p><p>   "Emily," Derek called out, "Star Wars or Back to the Future?"</p><p>   "Star Wars, the good ones, not the prequels."</p><p>   "There are prequels?" Spencer asked.</p><p>   "Yes, and we are not watching them." Derek responded, pulling out Star Wars: A New Hope. Emily bought the wine bottles and glasses in, and Spencer grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a bowl and bringing it into the living room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Elizabeth was sitting on her porch, the light switched on and her legs under a blanket. She was reading the ending of Great Expectations. She wanted to talk to Spencer about it. She knew she really shouldn't have been. She should have been practicing chess for Chicago. But even though her flight was tomorrow night, she wanted to finish it early.</p><p>   Eventually, she put her book mark in between the pages. She had one chapter left, and she could read it on the plane. Folding up the blanket, she headed back inside, locking the door behind her. She placed the blanket on the couch and placed the book in her carry on. She yawned. She'd finish her packing in the morning.</p><p>   She quickly got ready for bed and headed to sleep. The next day was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>   The airport was crowded the next night, a majority of the people were leaving the airport. She understood, she prefered flying in the morning, however she'd booked the tickets late and had no choice but to fly at night. She booked herself in and got through security pretty easily.</p><p>   She got a coffee and sat down, pulling out her portable chess set and began playing. A small child sitting next to her staired over curiously. The child was about six or seven, and she had short blond hair. "Do you want to play?" She asked.</p><p>   The small girl nodded and Elizabeth began teaching her the game. "So this one, is the Queen and she is the most powerful piece on the board, okay. She can move as far as you want in any direction." She told her, pointing at the queen piece. "The King," She moved over to the piece. "Needs to be protected. He can only move square at a time. The bishops move diagonally, and the knights move in an L shape." She demonstrated. "You get that?" The girl nodded. "This is the rook, but I think it should be called a castle. The castle moves in straight lines. And finally, we have the pawns. A lot of people say that they're pointless, but they are one of the most important pieces. At first, they can move one or two spaces, but after their first move its only one square." She checked again, "So are you ready to play?"</p><p>   The little girl nodded. She was going to let the girl win. She wanted more girls to play chess, so many men played the game and women were for some reason seen as inferior in the game. Women were given smaller prizes and she figured, if more women played, their competitions would eventually get equal prize money.</p><p>   After a while, the little girl won, a wide smile on her face. "Well done kid! High five!" She high fived the kid. "You're really good at this, so keep practicing. Maybe one day you could play competitively."</p><p>   "Really?"</p><p>   "Oh definitely. You practice enough and compete if your parents let you, you could do it properly."</p><p>   The little girl smiled as Elizabeth packed up the small board, her flight being called. "I'm Elizabeth Mills. I hope that I'll get to play you again." She smiled.</p><p>   "I'm Megan Smith. I want to play you again too."</p><p>   "Well, let's hope that happens." Elizabeth waved goodbye. She saw Megan's mother mouth thank you at her as she walked away.</p><p>   "Mommy, can I play chess? I really want to play chess! I want to play Elizabeth again!"</p><p>   "Okay sweetie, we'll see."</p><p>   Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. Hopefully, she'll see Megan again in the future, and hopefully it would be on the other side of a chess table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>I'm glad you enjoyed the longer letter. I also enjoy getting your longer letters.</p><p>And no, I don't use a fountain pen, I use a fine tip pen. I find they work better and you can fit far more words on a page than with ball point. I've noticed that you use a fountain pen however. I like it, for some reason I feel like it suits you.</p><p>I wish I was able to visit the library more often, though you are right, DC's libraries are incredible. I don't think I've found many that beat them. Maybe if you were to ever come to DC I could show you some of my favourites. I'd love to know what you think of them.</p><p>I'll have to check out this 'Medium' show that you talk about. It sounds horrendous, but you'd be surprised how often we have to deal with so called 'psychics' claiming to know who did it during cases. I'll give you a hint, it's a lot.</p><p>My week was good. Though I went through a whole fiasco when it came to receiving your letter. My co-workers invited themselves over for a movie night and they have a tendency to tease me. I ended up hiding your letter in my copy of 'Possession' by A.S. Byatt. Considering the book is practically all about letters I thought it was funny. To be honest, Derek, one of the guys I work with, is more like an annoying older brother sometimes. He'd likely tease me the most for writing to you. He'd probably also ask for a background check on you, just to make sure I was safe. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong, just a little overbearing sometimes.</p><p>I'm not a big fan of the beach, I don't like sand. It's course, rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. And it manages to get to places you didn't even know existed.</p><p>You'll have to tell me how Chicago was. I'm guessing it was for Chess. How did it turn out? I hope you did well, you deserve to win!</p><p>New question, if you could meet anyone, from any time, who would it be and why?</p><p>I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>Spencer</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>Chicago went well. I ended up winning first in the Illinois Chess Open. I met this cute little girl at the airport too and taught her how to play. Just the basics of course, but I hope I get to play her again one day when she's a bit older. There aren't many girls in chess, and the games are always focused on the boys. It's actually the reason there's female only tournaments. Women were so fed up with dealing with the sexism in the Opens that they made their own tournaments so they didn't have to deal with men.</p><p>I've been playing more in opens as of recently, and I can see why the women's chess tournaments exist. The men there are so cruel and think they are superior players purely because of their gender. I don't think they think so highly of themselves after I won anyway.</p><p>I'd love for you to show me around DC. I've actually got a tournament booked there in a months time, the American Chess Invitational. This is the first time I've actually got invited, so I'm so excited. I'm only woman competing, which scares me. Spencer, what if the only reason they invited me was because I'm a woman and they want to look good? I'm the second woman to ever get an invite and the first they humiliated her to the point where she quit chess.</p><p>I'm sure Derek doesn't mean to tease you, I think he just doesn't want you getting hurt. I mean, after all I am an incredibly cool chess player who lives across the country, definitely heartbreaker material. If you really want to tell him, go for it. I have nothing to hide. I've already told my friends about you, only because they knew about the pen pal program. They seem to think you're a pretty cool guy. I think you're cool.</p><p>I started watching Doctor Who, you were right, it is pretty good. I found that the newer you get the better it seems to get. I don't get what's so scary about the Daleks though, if you ran up some stairs you'd be fine.</p><p>If I could meet anyone, from any time it would probably have to be Queen Victoria. I'm not sure why, she seems like she'd be an interesting person to talk to. It's either that or Martin Luther King Jr. Did you know if him and Anne Frank were both alive today they'd be the same age? Who would you want to talk to?</p><p>My question for you is if you could live in any fictional universe, which one would you choose and why?</p><p>I hope to talk to you soon,</p><p>Elizabeth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>Congratulations on winning Illinois and getting invited to the Chess Invitationals. I hadn't heard that its being held in DC this year. As for showing you around, I'd love to. I think I better get planning on which museums I'll have to take you to, and the libraries. Maybe we can finally play that game of chess you wanted?</p><p>I'm going to come and watch you play, support you from the sidelines. Trust me when I say this, but they invited you because you're a good player, not because you're a woman. You beat every man playing in Illinois didn't you? I also checked your FIDE score, 2794 puts you in the top 5 players in the US, regardless of gender. You're good at the game, don't doubt that.</p><p>Also don't think that you could just run up some stairs to escape the daleks, trust me, you'll be regretting it in the later series.</p><p>I'm actually in Oregon at the moment, which is pretty cool. It's Portland, but still, it pretty cool knowing that your less than 100 miles away instead of the usual 3000. I still can't wait to meet you one day. You're a wonderful person Elizabeth.</p><p>As for who I'd meet, It'd have to be Einstein. I mainly just want to talk to him about his theories on general relativity and space time. Did you know that Einstein actually disliked competitive chess? He was actually friends with a world champion, Emanuel Lasker.</p><p>And any fictional universe? It would have to be Star Trek, as much as I love Star Wars, the science makes so much more sense in Star Trek. I think I'd do well there, plus I would love to give space travel. Would you ever want to space travel? If we ever got the opportunity as humans to go to space, I think I'd give it a try. What fictional universe would want to go to if you could?</p><p>And don't worry, I won't allow you to break my heart. I don't think you could bring yourself to do it, you're far too kind.</p><p>I hope to talk to you soon,</p><p>Spencer</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>I will definitely play chess with you when I come to DC, and I will also be taking you up on that offer for the Spencer Reid DC tour. I can't believe we've been talking for over two months now! It's kind of cool to think that we didn't even know each other a year ago. I feel like we've known each other for years.</p><p>Thank you for encouraging me with chess, I'll promise to practice extra hard and at least get top three in DC, I don't want to have you come watch me only to see me lose horribly. I'm also planning on beating your ass when we play, so you better study up.</p><p>You were in Portland this week as well! We could have met up! I'll enclose my cell number in this letter, and you best know how lucky you are to have this number. Only seven people before you have ever gotten it. Everyone else just gets the landline. Treasure it and guard my number with your life. Don't try to use it as an excuse to stop writing me letters, letters are far more personal than texts and I don't want that disappearing anytime soon.</p><p>I'm actually not sure what fictional universe I would want to be in. Harry Potter would be a fun one, but we don't know how that ends yet and I'm still waiting for the final book to come out. I'd also like to think that Star Wars would be entertaining, but the implications of the force in galactic policy seems dangerous. I've heard there's prequels that cover these questions, have you seen them? If not, perhaps we can watch them together when I come to DC?</p><p>You know full well I'd never break your heart. You're too gentlemanly to hurt. I'm fairly certain it's illegal to hurt such a wonderful man.</p><p>I hope you call me,</p><p>Elizabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Spencer finished the letter Elizabeth had sent him, he saw the number written at the bottom of the page, along with a loopy 'Feel free to call'. He smiled widely. He was finally going to be able to hear her voice. He didn't know weather to call her straight away, or wait a little. He wanted to call her straight away, however he wasn't even sure what he'd say. Would she like his voice, or would she laugh at him and stop writing? She wouldn't, would she?</p><p>   He sighed, flopping down on his couch. Why was this so confusing? They were friends, this should be easy. It was ten am now, so it would be seven am for her. That's a reasonable hour to call, right? Spencer wished he'd told Derek, he'd know what to do.</p><p>   To ease his nerves, Spencer picked up a book, Elizabeth's book, and read through the first few chapters. It was a strange book, and something Spencer would never have expected from the time. He understood why she liked it. The women were strong characters, something that was rarely found in the 18th century.</p><p>   Eventually, he grabbed his cell phone and the note and typed in Elizabeth's number. The phone rang once, twice.</p><p>   "Hello?" A voice questioned.</p><p>   "Hi, it's Spencer. Spencer Reid, from the letters?"</p><p>   Her voice relaxed, "Oh wow, Spencer?! I can't believe you actually called."</p><p>   "Yeah, I can't believe I'm hearing your voice."</p><p>   "I'm actually talking to you! This is crazy."</p><p>   "Yeah, yeah, it really is." Spencer smiled. Her voice was beautiful, like the singing of birds in spring and the wind on a summer's day. Just to be hearing her was a gift.</p><p>   "So, what are you doing today?" She asked.</p><p>   "I'm not sure. It's the weekend, and as far as I'm concerned we don't have a case. I have to write your letter later, so if I do end up doing anything remotely interesting, I'll tell you. What about you?"</p><p>   "I'm actually helping out at a beach clean up today. My friend May signed me and a few others up for it without telling us, but I figured I'd do it. I need to get out of the house a bit more."</p><p>   "That sounds nice." Spencer sighed. "I might go to this new bookstore that opened a few blocks away. I hear they have a pretty good collection of underground novels."</p><p>   "You'll have to tell me all about it in your letter. I'm going to enjoy reading it now that I know what you sound like."</p><p>   "I'm going to enjoy reading your reply." Spencer said back. He was, he really was.</p><p>His phone rang in his ear, the moment was ruined. "Hey, can I put you on hold really quick? I'm getting a call, it might be work."</p><p>   "Yeah, of course."</p><p>   Spencer quickly switched lines to Derek. "Pretty boy, we've got a case. Portland."</p><p>   "Oregon?" Spencer questioned. It hadn't been a month and Portland already had another serial?</p><p>   "No, Maine. Hotch says we've got an hour, so I'm coming to pick you up. I'll be there in five." The line went dead.</p><p>   Spencer quickly switched back over to Elizabeth. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. We've got a case in Maine. I think it's bad."</p><p>   "It's okay Spencer, I get it. You don't get to choose when you have to go. Just be safe, okay?"</p><p>   Spencer smiled into the phone. "Got it. I'll talk to you later."</p><p>Her heard the dial up tone in his ear as she closed the call. He took a sigh he didn't even know he was holding. She was great.</p><p>Spencer quickly grabbed his go bag and Elizabeth's letter. He could answer it if he had any free time on the case. He swiftly went outside, locking his apartment door behind him.</p><p>Derek was already waiting for him outside of the apartment building, smiling at him. "Hey genius, get in, I'll explain on the wait to the plane."</p><p>Spencer jumped in, slinging his bag in the back. "What have we got?"</p><p>"Serial child abductions. 4 kids missing in the past month. We've been asked to consult."</p><p>"Okay, how do we know they're related? They could be completely separate." His tone was annoyed. He wanted his day off, just once.</p><p>"We've been asked to consult because each of the families received a potted plant on their doorstep the morning of the abduction. The children where abducted from their beds in the night."</p><p>"Oh. Wow."</p><p>"Yeah. What's got you all mad anyway?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's nothing." He replied quickly. Too quickly.</p><p>"Oh I get it, Spencer Reid's got himself a girlfriend."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Oh, really? What's her name pretty boy?"</p><p>"Derek, stop it, please."</p><p>"Why, you embarrassed?"</p><p>"No, it's because you're not paying attention to the road and 57% of accidents are caused by distractions by the passenger. Now can you please pay attention to where you're going before you get us killed."</p><p>"Okay dude. Sure thing."</p><p>The rest of the car ride was silent. Occasionally Derek would look over at Spencer. He wondered why Spencer felt like he couldn't tell him. Did she not want him to tell anyone? Was she just using him because he was in the FBI? Or was Spencer embarrassed of it?</p><p>As soon as they got to the plane, Spencer grabbed his bag and jumped out, not even waiting for the bald man who drove him. It was at that moment Derek knew he was going to have to drop the subject. But maybe he could get one of the girls to get him to talk about it. He always seemed to talk to JJ, or Emily about that kind of thing. He'd ask them about it.</p><p>   Derek followed shortly after Spencer, grabbing his go bag and putting it in the planes baggage space. He sat down in one of the chairs and began reading through the files.</p><p>   Spencer ignored Derek the whole flight, and it was clear Derek had hit a nerve. </p><p> </p><p>   The case was over quicker than most. The plant that was being left on the families doorstep was only available in 2 nurseries in the city and the families all bought garden furniture from the shop to be delivered to their homes. From there it was pretty easy to get a small list together of who could have taken the girls.</p><p>   On the plane back to DC, Spencer sat by the window. He hadn't had the chance to write back to Elizabeth, so was hoping not to be sent off on another case. He sat by the window, reading when JJ sat down next to him.</p><p>   "Hey, Spencer." She said as she sat down. Spencer quickly closed his book and put it to the side.</p><p>   "JJ, Hi. What's up?"</p><p>   "Derek told me you to got in an argument. What was that about?"</p><p>   "It's nothing." He sighed. "Derek's just being annoying."</p><p>   "Really? Because Derek told me it was because he kept asking you about your girlfriend? Anything you want to tell me?"</p><p>   "I don't have a girlfriend. Derek just seems to think there's one."</p><p>   "But there is someone?"</p><p>   "We're just friends. She's smart and she enjoys my facts. We get along and she doesn't mind if I don't want to talk about work."</p><p>   "She sounds nice Spence. Tell Derek about her. I'm sure he'll understand."</p><p>   "I don't even know what she looks like JJ. I only heard her for the first time yesterday morning. I just think Derek's going to laugh."</p><p>   "He won't."</p><p>   "How do you know that?"</p><p>   "Because I'm fairly certain Emily would hit him if he did."</p><p>   Spencer smiled at this.</p><p>   "So, tell me about her. What's your new friend like?"</p><p> </p><p>   It hadn't taken long for Elizabeth to meet up at the beach clean up spot, especially when it was literally down the street. May had picked up coffee's for the both of them, mainly because Elizabeth was the only one who actually said she'd go.</p><p>  "Lizzy! I'm so glad you came! So we're going to clean for two hours, then take an hour break at 12 for lunch and then we finish at 4. You're going to have to wear the gloves and jackets over there." She pointed at a small tent about fifty metres away from them. "And you can also pick up your picker and bags from over there."</p><p>   "Didn't you say we were going to be in pairs?"</p><p>   "Yep, you're with Connor! He's been volunteering here a while, so I can tell you he's really nice."</p><p>   "Oh. It's just I thought I was going to be with you."</p><p>   "I'm sorry Lizzy. It's just I have to check everyone in and we have to have someone available here at all times and it was supposed to be Jamie's turn but he came down with the flu so I have to cover for him. But trust me, Connor's a good guy. He's a receptionist at the doctors office, he's really sweet."</p><p>   "Okay, if you say so." Elizabeth said, unsure. She didn't want to really be alone with a guy she didn't know. But May recommended him, so how bad could he really be. She picked up the things that she needed, put the name tag on her hi-vis and went to find Connor.</p><p>   As it turned out, Connor was pretty easy to find. He had platinum blond hair and seemed to have the teenage girls who were at the clean up staring at him and whispering about him. He looked like he was in his late 20's, early 30's.</p><p>   As she approached him, he introduced himself, his hand extended for her to shake. "You must be the famous Lizzy that May keeps talking about. I'm Connor."</p><p>   "Just Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand.</p><p>   "Well, lets get this started. It's your first time right?"</p><p>   Elizabeth simply nodded in response, feeling very awkward. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so she could get back home and relax.</p><p>   "Okay, good. We'll start somewhere easy. There's a stretch about a 3 minute walk from here that's usually pretty decent. We could get started there and then make our way back over."</p><p>   "Sounds good to me." Elizabeth responded, starting the walk.</p><p>   Connor walked quickly to follow after her. "So, why did you decide to finally join us? May told us she'd been begging you for months to join us."</p><p>   "I travel a lot for work. I have a bit of a break for a while so I've had more time than lately, and this is better than sitting in the house."</p><p>   "You get to travel for work? What do you do?"</p><p>   "I play chess competitively, get paid for interviews and that kind of stuff. Chess sponsorships make decent money. May told me you work at the Doctors office, what's that like?"</p><p>   "It's okay. I mainly just take phone calls, let in patients and book appointments, but it pays well."</p><p>   "So you're a secretary?"</p><p>   He laughed, "No, I'm a receptionist."</p><p>   "Same difference." She laughed, "Sorry if I'm being weird. I just don't talk to new people often."</p><p>   "Don't you play chess with random strangers?"</p><p>  "It's a bit easier to talk to them when you've been sitting across for them for four plus hours. The conversations usually about chess though."</p><p>   "Touché. I've never actually played chess. It can't be that difficult though."</p><p>   "If it wasn't difficult, everyone would be playing it and it wouldn't be competitive. Being a receptionist, now anyone could do that."</p><p>   "Please, try keeping a straight face when someone comes in and tells you they think they've got genital herpes and then find out they had an allergic reaction to the latex. Trust me its more difficult that it sounds."</p><p>   The two walked around five minutes to get a little further out from their destination upon finding others had already started cleaning it up.</p><p>   The two started cleaning and soon enough they were heading back to the meeting point.</p><p>   "So why did you start volunteering?" Elizabeth asked the tall man.</p><p>   "I- I lost my sister a few years ago, cancer. She used to love the beach, but she said that it sucked how many people just threw their rubbish on it or in the ocean. I guess it just stuck with me."</p><p>   "Oh. I'm sorry."</p><p>   "Nah, don't be. It was ages ago. She's probably rocking it with baby sea turtles or something up in heaven."</p><p>   He leaned down, picking up a can with his bear hands, and let out a hiss as he dropped it. He had a cut on the palm of his hand.</p><p>   "Oh shit, are you okay?" Elizabeth said, taking his hand in hers to examine it.</p><p>   "Yeah, fine. I'm good."</p><p>   "No you're not, you need to go to a doctors or something and get that looked at."</p><p>   "No, no. I'm fine, I'll just get it wrapped up at the medical tent and I'll be fine." He said, quickly moving his hand away from Elizabeth.</p><p>   "At least let me help."</p><p>  "No. I said I'm fine." He said louder. Elizabeth flinched. He sighed. "Look, I'm gonna get this cleaned up and head home. I'm sorry I scared you."</p><p>   "It's fine." Elizabeth said, her voice small.</p><p>   Connor walked off to the medical tent. Elizabeth went over to May, who was talking to some of the local high school kids by the refreshments, a smile on her face.</p><p>   "Lizzy, hey! Where's Connor?"</p><p>   "He cut his hand, so he'd getting it bandaged up and heading home."</p><p>   "Oh. I hope he's okay. How did you two get on?"</p><p>   "He's alright. A bit boring. Would not stop talking about football. I kind of just listened."</p><p>   "Sorry. Hey, I'll tell you what. We've actually convinced a few of the high schoolers to sign up for the beach clean, so we can actually send a few people home. I can send you home now, but I will be coming over later for dinner."</p><p>   "You have got yourself a deal. You're still a vegetarian?"</p><p>   "Yes, I'll bring snacks and I get to pick a movie."</p><p>   "Fine, feel free to invite Jasmine. I'll see you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   I hope you know that I enjoyed hearing your voice for the first time. I hope we can talk like that more often. I feel very privileged that you gave me your cell number. </p><p>   My team figured out about the letters, so I ended up telling them about you. They seem pretty happy that I'm talking to someone outside of the FBI and that's a similar age to me. Derek won't stop asking questions about you, your name, what you do, what you look like. Do you find it strange that we've been talking for over two months and still don't know what each other look like? Somehow it feels normal.</p><p>   I've been reading up about chess whenever I have time, don't think I'm planning on loosing when you come to DC! Though if I do loose, it would be an honour to loose to such an impressive woman. </p><p>   I also haven't seen the Star Wars prequels, in fact I only found out about them recently. It would be fun to watch them together. I could probably rent them when you fly in. Speaking of which, how are we even going to meet up when we don't even know who to look for? Maybe we could meet at the Invitationals?</p><p>   I have another question for you. What's your favourite colour?</p><p>          I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                      Spencer</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   I also liked hearing your voice. Somehow I could imagine you on the other side of the phone, despite having never seeing you. I read somewhere that its impossible to think up a new face and you have to use features that you've already seen to imagine a character. I think that's why we're unable to create aliens that don't look somewhat humanoid, because we can't imagine a sentient creature that isn't. </p><p>   It is strange that we don't know what each other looks like. However I also find it normal. It's kind of cool also, not knowing what each other looks like. Our own faces are a mystery to each other. I'm looking forward to seeing what you look like and if my guesses are close. Do you guess what I look like? </p><p>   I am anticipating our game in two weeks. I can't believe it's that close. I'm planning on getting into DC the Saturday morning so I have the weekend before the competition to settle in and I'm leaving on the Sunday after, so I'll be in DC for 9 days. I was actually hoping you could pick me up from the airport. It would be nice to start the trip off with a friendly face. </p><p>   And my favourite colour is yellow. Very odd colour, I know. It reminds me of tulips, they're my favourite flower. What's your favourite colour? </p><p>   My question for you is who is your favourite poet? </p><p>              I can't wait to meet you in person,</p><p>                         Elizabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning, this chapter does contain sexual harassment and non-consensual kissing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know," Spencer laughed. "I've never listened to The Beach Boys!"</p><p>"How have you never listened to them!" Elizabeth exclaimed down the phone. "Spencer, they're the definition of 60's high school romance film music. It's classic."</p><p>"I had never even heard of them until this conversation! If you want to talk classics talk The Beetles. Everyone knows them."</p><p>"Yeah, everyone knows them. But The Beach Boys produced some great songs in the same era and didn't get nearly as much credit! They were some of the greats at the time and don't even get remembered!"</p><p>"Well they clearly weren't that good if no one remembered them." Spencer laughed. "What did you do today anyway?"</p><p>"Chess, chess and more chess. I swear to god, your call saved me from smashing my head into a refrigerator."</p><p>"It's five o'clock there, isn't it?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"Maybe you should take a walk? You've been in the house all day. Even if it's just for five minutes."</p><p>"Yeah, I might pick up food while I'm out. There new Mexican place that's just opened. I'll probably pick up from there and head home."</p><p>"Sounds good." Spencer nodded.</p><p>"Spencer?"</p><p>"Yeah Elizabeth?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Caring. Seriously, you're a really good friend and I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>"I just do what you do for me."</p><p>"Okay, enough with this sappy stuff, before I start ranting. What are you doing right now?"</p><p>"I'm talking to you?"</p><p>"Other than that?"</p><p>"I'm sitting on the floor, I was about to read when you called."</p><p>"What were you going to read?"</p><p>"Life of Pi. I haven't gotten around to reading it, Emily told me about it actually."</p><p>"Wait a minute, I got that book like a week ago! Where is it?" Spencer could hear shuffling through the phone as Elizabeth searched for the book. One thing he'd learnt from his conversations with the woman was that she had a tendency to forget to do basic things like put things back where she got them and opening the curtains. It worried him sometimes, that she forgot things that he found obvious. It made him wonder if she was remembering to take care of herself. "Got it! I haven't started it yet, maybe we could read it together?"</p><p>Spencer smiled. "I'd like that. You should probably go get your food, I'm guessing you haven't eaten today."</p><p>"I've just not been that hungry recently. But you're right, I need to eat something. I'll talk to you later!"</p><p>"Talk to you later." The tone played in his ear. The two had been talking more frequently, though they still wrote each other letters. Elizabeth was insistent on it, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He had sent off her letter that morning on his way to the bureau. It was a paperwork day, and pretty boring. Elizabeth asked the job one time, and when he went to tell her about the cases he'd worked, she'd stopped him. She wanted to know about the mundane things, saying "I know the cases are pretty bad, so I figured the office gossip must be pretty good."</p><p>She seemed to take great love in the mundane things in life, she romanticised them. A walk in the park turned into an adventure when she talked about it. She told stories about small moments with such passion that no matter what kind of horror he'd seen that day, Spencer found himself drawn in and rejuvenated by her love of the world. Despite this, Spencer felt worried about her. Sometimes he'd call and when she answered she sounded like she hadn't drank in hours, or had just woken up at 3 in the afternoon. Still, he didn't bring it up in case it was a sore subject. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Across the country, Elizabeth was walking across town. She didn't know why she'd called Spencer that afternoon. In fact, she wasn't even the one who started the conversation. When she stayed silent, Spencer had just began talking to her about his day. It helped. What she didn't know, but listening to Spencer with no expectation of talking helped.</p><p>The warm summer air helped too. The streets weren't busy, they never were. Elizabeth was certain that a majority of people who lived and worked in Cannon Beach didn't even own a car seeing as everything was in walking distance.</p><p>Of course, when she got to the restaurant, her peace was broken. As she ordered her chicken quesadilla, Connor walked in. Connor had been talking to her whenever he saw her around town. And Cannon Beach was a small town.</p><p>"Elizabeth, hey! I didn't expect to see you here!" Connor said, a grin on his face.</p><p>"It's good to see you again. How's work been?" She asked, politely.</p><p>"Good, it's been a pretty quiet week actually." He nodded, before turning to the counter. "I'll get a beef burrito, thanks. How's that chess thing going?"</p><p>"I'm off to DC in a week and a bit. Meeting a friend up there."</p><p>"Oh, how long will you be in DC?"</p><p>"A week, give or take."</p><p>"You need anyone to house sit? You know I hous-"</p><p>"Jazzy's house sitting for me." She interrupted. "Thank you for the offer though."</p><p>The silence between them was awkward. Elizabeth looked around the restaurant to distract herself.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds by offering to house sit. That probably made you really uncomfortable."</p><p>"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."</p><p>"No, I've been told I need to work on it. I'm so stupid for even offering."</p><p>"No, no you're not. It was a nice offer, really, it was. I just already had a house sitter."</p><p>He nodded. Elizabeth's name got called along with Connors and they both picked up their orders.</p><p>"Can I walk you home?" Connor asked. "I'll just feel bad letting you walk back alone."</p><p>"Er, I guess." Elizabeth said. She didn't particularly want Connor to walk her home, but he seemed okay.</p><p>The walk back was quiet. Connor babbled on about work and football. Elizabeth just nodded, more enjoying the salty air hitting her face than the conversation. The occasional car drove past, temporarily drowning out Connors voice.</p><p>Connor was a nice guy, Elizabeth new that. He was just too much sometimes. He seemed very persistent to become friends with Elizabeth, for what reason, she didn't know.</p><p>Eventually, they finally reached her house. "This is my place." She said, turning to face him.</p><p>"Oh, cool." He said, a disappointed tone came from him.</p><p>"I'll see you around." She waved before turning around to walk up the path.</p><p>"Wait." He called out.</p><p>"What?" Elizabeth asked spinning around.</p><p>As soon as she did, his lips were on hers. His hands held onto her jaw like a vice. Her eyes widened as she panicked. She quickly pushed him away from her.</p><p>"What the hell, Connor?" She yelled.</p><p>"What? I thought you wanted me to kiss you. That's why you said I could walk you home."</p><p>"Just because I said it was okay for you to walk me home doesn't mean its okay to kiss me! What is wrong with you?"</p><p>"Please, don't act as if you haven't been coming onto me ever since the beach clean up."</p><p>"What do you mean coming onto you? I never did that."</p><p>"Don't act all high and mighty as if you didn't try and get all close to me when I got scratched by that can. I saw what you were doing."</p><p>"I was being nice because you were hurt, not coming onto you. Just because a woman's nice to you doesn't mean she's interested, it just means she's being fucking polite."</p><p>"God, you're such a bitch. Don't act as if you weren't asking for it. You find me attractive, and you know it. Now, I'm going to kiss you again, and you're going to shut up and like it."</p><p>Elizabeth went to run, but Connor grabbed her arm.</p><p>"Get off of me!" She yelled, hoping to get one of the neighbours attention. And luckily for her, she did.</p><p>Out of one house came a gruff old man, Mr Thomas. He was tall and intimidating to those who didn't know him, but in reality he was one of the kindest men in the town. "I'd recommend you let go of her, boy." He said, "Before I call the sheriff and he has to deal with this."</p><p>Connor quickly backed off, his face changing from anger to a fake smile. "There's no problem here, sir. Just a misunderstanding is all. I'll be on my way. I'll see you around, Lizzy."</p><p>As he walked away, Elizabeth swore she could hear him say 'fucking bitch' under his breath.</p><p>"You okay, kid?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit -" She couldn't explain it. The only thing she really felt like doing was crying. "I'm just going to go home, get some sleep."</p><p>"Okay, well, call me if you need anything. And if that boy ever bothers you again, you come round here and I'll beat his ass for you."</p><p>She smiled politely at Mr Thomas as he walked back into his house. Elizabeth quickly followed suit, shutting and locking the door behind her before she slumped onto the floor.</p><p>She wanted to cry, but the tears never came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   It's pretty cool that we can't imagine what new faces look like , though the way we design aliens makes a lot more sense now. We actually rarely take into consideration how aliens would adapt to their surroundings and how alien cultures would vary from our own. </p><p>   And yes, I do try to guess what you would look like. I assume my guesses are pretty off though. Still, I cannot wait to finally see you in person. Either way, I'm certain you are an incredible woman. </p><p>   I've booked some time off work for when you're here, that way I can at least  make sure I won't be swept off while you visit. I'm looking forward to it. If you have any requests for the Dr Spencer Reid DC tour, I hope you'll send them to me. Also I would be happy to pick you up from the airport. You'll have to tell me which one though, there's a few in DC. </p><p>   My favourite colour is purple. In the past it was only worn by royalty and those who were extremely rich and could therefore afford it. Still, very little people actually wear purple. Personally, I think it's a great colour. </p><p>   As for my favourite poet, I suppose I don't really have one. I don't particularly read poetry. I have read a few of Edgar Allan Poe and Victor Hugo's poems, so if I had to choose between the two of them, it would be Edgar Allan Poe. Despite his poems having some pretty dark themes, his poems are about romance and love, to the point he equates them to death, to him falling in love is his downfall and he intends to let that happen. There's a beautiful aspect to the morbidity of Poe's poems that really imprinted on me after reading them. So I suppose my favourite would be Edgar Allan Poe. What's your favourite poet?</p><p>   This week was good. The case we dealt with was a lot better than most that we deal with. We saved the kids that were taken, all of them. It's rare that we even get to do that, It just felt so good.</p><p>         I can't wait to meet you,</p><p>                    Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   I'm glad you had a good week and the case went well for your team. My week's been alright. I've actually been figuring out what to bring to DC. What's the weather like there? Maybe it'll help me decide what to pack. </p><p>   As fa as I'm concerned, when it comes to the Dr Spencer Reid DC Tour, I think you'll be best off deciding where we go. After all, you probably know better than me when it comes to the best places in DC. If anything I want to look at the places only DC native (or not so native, considering you're Las Vegas born and raised) would know about. </p><p>   Purple's a pretty great colour. It's defiantly a solid second favourite for me. </p><p>   Leah Goldberg is my favourite poet. I love her work, my grandmother used to read it to me when I went to bed. </p><p>         I'll see you in two weeks,</p><p>                 Elizabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth withdrew from a lot of her usual social activities after the incident with Connor, trying to avoid any situation in which she could run into him. She even avoided going to the weekly lunch she went to with Jasmine and May.</p><p>The only time she went outside was to deliver the short letter she'd written to Spencer. She felt like she was being watched when she did so, as though Connor's eyes were on her all over again. Her curtains remained closed as she stayed in the house. She couldn't even bring herself to open a window in case Connor tried to crawl through it.</p><p>She had no idea why she'd been sent into a spiral like she was, all she knew is that Connors reaction to how she reacted scared her. She wanted to avoid him at all costs, and even that was going to be difficult. Cannon Beach was small, the only way to actually avoid someone was to stay in your house, so that was what she did.</p><p>She focused on chess, so she didn't have to think about anything else. She shut off her cell so she didn't have to deal with any texts or phone calls. She even unplugged the landline so she didn't have to deal with any annoying ringing that may have came out of it.</p><p>She practically forgot about time, so when she answered the pounding on the door, she finally realised how bad it had gotten.</p><p>Outside stood Jazzy and May, both with worried looks on their faces.</p><p>"Do you know how many times we've called?" Jasmine yelled, pushing herself inside the house. "We thought you'd died! I had half the mind to call the police when you didn't call back."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was focusing on chess, my cell was on silent."</p><p>"For three days? You were focusing on chess for three days? Tell me Elizabeth, when was the last time you slept, or ate, or drank anything, because your house looks a mess, but I don't see any dishes."</p><p>"I'm fine, I don't need help, I need to focus. I'm leaving in less than two weeks, and this competition is important."</p><p>"No, this does not come over your health. You look like you haven't showered this whole time so you're going to do that first and get into new clothes while me and May clean up your stuff. No more chess for today. We're going to order you some food and you are going to talk to us about what's been bothering you."</p><p>"Look, I appreciate it, I really do but I just want to be alone right now."</p><p>May finally spoke up. "You may want to be alone, but what you need is support. You can't expect all your problems to go away if you don't have help. Plus how do you expect to beat the best when you smell like ass?"</p><p>"By distracting them, look can you guys please just leave. I'm fine."</p><p>"No, shower, now. Before I have to drag you there myself."</p><p>Elizabeth groaned, walking to her bathroom. As much as she hated both Jasmine and May invading her space, they were right. What she was doing wasn't healthy, in fact it was the opposite. Before she hopped in the shower, she put her cell on charge.</p><p>The shower was warm, and she could have stayed in there for hours if she didn't know it would turn to freezing jets after half an hour. She scrubbed her body down and washed her hair. She wrapped herself in one of her towels before brushing her teeth. The minty taste helped, made her feel more fresh than she had in a while.</p><p>She left her hair wet as she got into some shorts and a t-shirt. She stared at her phone, wondering it would be okay to turn it on. She didn't particularly want to at that moment, so she left it. Whoever had called could wait one afternoon.</p><p>When she walked into her living room, she winced at the bright light coming through the windows. The curtains were finally open and either Jazzy or May had open the windows to let some of the cool summer air in. Her books were cleaned up and placed back on the shelf and the blankets and pillows that she had been sitting among on the floor had been tidied away.</p><p>May walked over to her with a tall glass of water. "Drink this. You're probably dehydrated."</p><p>Elizabeth's sips became large gulps as she realised just how thirsty she actually was.</p><p>"We ordered Chinese delivery, from your favourite place." May said, sitting her down on the couch. "Jazzy's gone to get ice cream. So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>Elizabeth froze. Should she tell her what happened with Connor? Would May even believe her? Connor and her were such good friends and May was singing his praises at the charity event. "I- it's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just stressed out is all."</p><p>"You're never usually this bad, you're normally excited for it. What's different this time?"</p><p>"It's a big one. Like the big one. It could send me to Europe or Asia to compete. I just don't want to screw it up."</p><p>"You want, and even if you do it doesn't matter. Me and Jazzy will always be here for you. Plus that guy you've been writing to, what's his name?"</p><p>"Spencer?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll still be there for you if you screw it up."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait to meet him."</p><p>"Wait, meet him? You're meeting your pen pal, in DC? Do you even know what he looks like?"</p><p>"No, but I know he's nice and he's smart. He likes reading and he tells me about what he gets up too at work. He's nice."</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You've got a crush on him! Like an actual full on crush on your pen pal."</p><p>Before Elizabeth could answer, Jasmine entered the house with both the ice cream and the Chinese takeout. "I caught the delivery driver as he was walking up the drive, what did I miss?"</p><p>"Only that Lizzy has a big fat crush on her pen pal."</p><p>"What?! Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, and that she's going to meet him in DC! How cute is that?"</p><p>"You guys do realise this dude could be a super creep right?"</p><p>May went silent. She was always the hopeless romantic and didn't seem to have registered the possible danger that Elizabeth could be in.</p><p>"You two seriously didn't think of that?"</p><p>"He said he's an FBI agent though." Elizabeth said.</p><p>"Yeah, and he could have lied about that. You have to be careful with that kind of stuff."</p><p>"Well he's already agreed to pick me up at the airport, and I'll text you when I get there and when I get to the hotel. I'm going to be super safe, I promise."</p><p>"Just be careful. Send me a picture of him when you get there, just so we know."</p><p>Elizabeth laughed, "Of course, I promise."</p><p>"Okay, come on, lets get some of this food down you. And go check your phone, in case Spencer called."</p><p>Elizabeth nodded, going back to her room to get her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spencer was worried. He'd called Elizabeth several times in the last few days and she hadn't responded. And he was back in DC, at work and he still couldn't get through to her. He'd gotten her letter that morning and it was shorter than her usual letters. He knew that something was wrong.</p><p>He wondered weather he should tell Hotch what was going on and his worries that something had happened to her, but he didn't even know where to start. He looked at his phone again. Still no reply to his messages, and he hadn't gotten a call back. He considered going to Garcia and asking her if she could check in Oregon for any missing women going by Elizabeth Mills, but he wasn't sure how he'd explain it.</p><p>He sighed, checking his phone again before looking back at the paperwork on his desk. He usually loved paperwork days, but today just wasn't the day. He hadn't even touched it.</p><p>"Pretty boy, you good?" Derek asked, looking over at him from his desk.</p><p>Spencer nodded looking back at his paperwork.</p><p>"Really? Because you haven't touched your paperwork. Trouble in paradise?"</p><p>"No, she's just not answering my calls."</p><p>"Maybe she's busy. She's on PST while we're in EST."</p><p>"I'm just worried. She normally calls back. And her latest letter was shorter than it normally is. She's just acting different."</p><p>"Have you talked to Hotch about this?"</p><p>"I don't even know where I'd start. I don't even know if she's been reported missing and if she has we can't go unless we're invited."</p><p>Derek nodded. "Do you want me to ask Garcia to look into it?"</p><p>"I don't know." Spencer muttered, checking his phone once more.</p><p>"You really like her, huh?"</p><p>"What?" Spencer looked back up.</p><p>"You like this girl, don't you?"</p><p>Spencer's cheeks flushed and he looked back at his paperwork.</p><p>"You can't ignore that look on your face 187, you like her." Derek laughed.</p><p>"So what if I do?" Spencer asked, looking back over at him.</p><p>"If you like her, go for it." Derek said, leaning towards him, "And check on her. If she doesn't call you back then talk to Hotch."</p><p>Spencer's phone gave a sharp ring that drew him away from his conversation. Elizabeth's number was on the screen. He quickly stood up and answered the call, walking away from his desk and into the hall. "Hey, are you okay? I've been calling but you didn't answer, I thought something happened."</p><p>"I'm fine, I was just dealing with some stuff. I'm sorry for ignoring you."</p><p>"It's fine, you take as long as you need, just make sure you're okay. D-do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>There was a small silence. "I just - I'm just tired. Don't worry about it." She sighed. "So tell me, what do you have planned for the Dr Spencer Reid DC Mystery Tour?"</p><p>Spencer smiled, "I can't tell you that, otherwise it wouldn't be a mystery. I can tell you that you'll love it though."</p><p>"I can't wait. I still promise you I'll beat you in chess."</p><p>"I can't wait to witness it. I can't wait to see you."</p><p>"I can't believe this is actually going to happen."</p><p>"I know. You're landing early, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I was wondering what you'd want to eat when you landed."</p><p>"As long as it's Kosher, then I'm good. One second." Spencer could hear small parts of the conversation from the covered microphone before Elizabeth turned back to the phone. "Hey, I've got to go, Jazzy and May are telling me the food's getting cold. I'll call you back later, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, go enjoy yourself. I'll talk to you soon."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Spencer walked back into the office, his heart lighter than before. Derek looked up as Spencer re-entered the room.</p><p>As Spencer sat down, Derek turned to him. "So?"</p><p>"She's fine, she was just dealing with some stuff."</p><p>"What stuff?"</p><p>"I didn't ask her, she told me not to worry about it."</p><p>Derek nodded once more before going back to his paperwork, Spencer joined him, finally allowing his mind to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   The weather's pretty similar to Oregon in DC, so I'd bring similar clothes to what you'd wear now. </p><p>   I'm going down to Arizona at the moment, but I should be back to pick you up. If I'm not, I'll make sure to call you so you know I won't be there. I'm excited to see you. </p><p>   I've got the final plan set for your personal tour of DC. I'm hoping you'll like it. I'm still looking into restaurants that serve kosher food or has a large vegan selection. I've never actually been to a kosher restaurant, so I'm hoping we both enjoy it. </p><p>         I'll see you at the airport next week,</p><p>                 Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   I'm all packed for DC, I can't wait to see you. I hope you get this letter before you come to pick me up. </p><p>   I'm glad you're looking for kosher restaurants. It's normally quite difficult where I live to get kosher food, to the point where if I'm ordering out I tend to just order vegan or veggie, just to make sure I'm good. Just so you know, halal restaurants follow the same rule as kosher when it comes to meat, just no shellfish or pork for me. Don't worry too much about all of the really strict rules, I'm Reform Jewish, I believe following the Kosher rules is a choice. Personally I follow the basic rules, though if it's unavoidable I might cheat a little. </p><p>   And don't worry too much about kosher food, it's pretty good. There are some spicy stuff, that's pretty good. </p><p>   I hope you stayed safe in Arizona.</p><p>          I'll see you in a few days,</p><p>                       Elizabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer felt awkward standing in the airport that morning. He wanted to get her flowers like Derek recommended, but he decided against it. He'd get her flowers after the Invitationals. Instead he held a small sign to his chest with the words 'Welcome to DC Elizabeth' written in his handwriting.</p><p>He didn't know what to expect when it came to Elizabeth. He knew she was Jewish, and that she played chess. And he knew that she had her Phd in Linguistics and that she read. He felt like he knew her well, but he'd never actually met her. What if she didn't like him? What if she thought he was weird?</p><p>He fiddled with his shirt. He'd worn a purple shirt, he'd read that the colour purple can be soothing to some people. He didn't know why he even agreed to pick her up from the airport. When he read that she wanted him to pick her up from the airport, he couldn't deny her.</p><p>The airport was crowded as he stood in arrivals with his sign. Others stood around with more formal placards with formally printed names on them along with the car rental company. He stood awkwardly, standing out so significantly among the others. While the others stood in their pressed suits, Spencer wore a baggy purple button up and tie, along with a cardigan. He felt unusually underdressed for being at an airport. He sighed, looking back at the arrivals door, wondering which person he could see was Elizabeth. He was certain he'd know her when he saw her, however now he wasn't sure.</p><p>And then the doors opened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth had woken up early that morning, at 1am to be dropped off at the airport by the local taxi service. She slept more on the plane, and when they began landing she looked out onto the DC skyline. It was 10am in DC when she landed. She picked up the leather backpack that she had left under the seat in front of her and waited for the plane isles to clear up so she could leave.</p><p>She quickly scanned her passport in and headed towards baggage collection. Unlike the same black suitcases that went round the carousel, hers was a bright yellow, so she could see a mile off which bag was hers. The people that surrounded her were either formally-dressed families or businessmen. She felt awkward standing there, waiting for the bright yellow suitcase to come to her.</p><p>She wondered about Spencer, would he expect someone else? Someone more formal, like the normal chess stereotype? What if he expected someone less weird or more put together? She fiddled with the straps of her bag, spying yellow luggage coming down towards her.</p><p>She lifted up the bag, letting it rock slightly as she placed it onto the cold airport floor. She extended the handle and began walking along with the small crowd of businessmen.</p><p>The sliding doors opened and she began walking down the arrivals walk, looking for someone who might be Spencer. And then she saw the sign.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spencer could see her before she saw him. Her curly brown bob sat on her shoulders as she looked around for him. Her brown eyes seemed to shine like honey. He could see her purely from her yellow suitcase.</p><p>He held up his sign as high as he could, in hopes that he might grab her attention quicker. He smiled widely, when she looked over, her face also widening into a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Elizabeth saw the wide smile on Spencer's face, she couldn't help but smile back. He was taller than her, at least six foot tall. He had floppy hair and wore a purple shirt, his favourite colour.</p><p>"Spencer?" She questioned.</p><p>"Hey Elizabeth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer and Elizabeth were sat in a café just outside of the airport. The two fiddled with their coffee's in awkward silence. Neither had any idea what to say to the other.</p><p>"So how was your flight?" Spencer started, looking up from his coffee.</p><p>"It was fine. Just a little tired from waking up early."</p><p>"Oh." Spencer said, looking back at his coffee.</p><p>"How have you been?"</p><p>"Good, I'm just nervous. I just can't believe you're actually here."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, "I know, it's actually really cool finally being able to see you. Though to be completely honest with you, I thought you'd be shorter."</p><p>Spencer laughed slightly, "And I thought you'd be taller, guess we were both wrong. When's your hotel check in?"</p><p>"Any time after one, so we have a while." She sipped her coffee. "Oh, I almost forgot, I told my friends I'd send them a picture of you, in case anything happens. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I get it." Spencer said. He understood why she was doing it, she was in a new city with a man she'd only just met in person who could have been lying to her in the letters about himself. She was high risk.</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, and pulled out her flip phone. She snapped a quick photo of him and sent it off to Jasmine with the caption 'he's cool :)'. "So, tell me, how's your week been?"</p><p>Spencer smiled. "Good, I got your letter. Arizona was okay, it was over quickly, so that was nice. How's your week been?"</p><p>"You know, just chess, chess and more chess." She nodded, "My friends came over once or twice for food, because apparently none of them can cook."</p><p>"Don't expect me to be any better, I'm fairly certain that my neighbours don't appreciate the smoke alarm going off randomly."</p><p>"Oh god, how many times?"</p><p>"Let's just say the smoke alarm is my way of telling if dinner is ready."</p><p>Elizabeth snorted, "You need to learn how to cook!"</p><p>"So I've been told." Spencer laughed.</p><p>"Well, maybe I'll have to teach you a few things while I'm here."</p><p>Spencer smiled, "I'd like that." He took the final sip of his coffee.</p><p>"You finished?" Elizabeth asked, picking up her coffee cup.</p><p>"Yeah. You?"</p><p>"Yep, pass me your cup and I'll toss it out. Then we can get going."</p><p>Spencer nodded, passing her his cup. He quickly grabbed her luggage before she had the chance. "Hey, I'll be carrying my own luggage!" She said, walking back over to the table.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'll feel bad if I make you carry all your things."</p><p>"Oh come on, Spencer, give me my bags!"</p><p>"I'll be careful, I promise."</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Do you pinkie promise?" Elizabeth joked.</p><p>Spencer laughed. "Come on, lets go." He picked up her suitcase as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.</p><p>The two of them chatted lightly on the way to the car, mainly about the flight and how much the two of them both enjoyed travelling and how the flights were the worst part of the travelling. Spencer's car fit his personality, old fashioned, yet wonderful.</p><p>"Sorry if it's a bit bumpy, it's an old car."</p><p>"No, it's nice. I like it. Honestly, it makes sense."</p><p>"Makes sense?"</p><p>"Yeah, you match your car."</p><p>Spencer looked confused, "How do I match my car?"</p><p>"You've got a cool car, and you're cool. So you match!" She said, putting her bag in the passenger side seat. Spencer was putting her suitcase in his car when he stopped.</p><p>"You think I'm cool?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I think you're cool?"</p><p>"Most people think I'm weird."</p><p>"Everyone's weird Spencer. The ones that get called weird are the people who are themselves." Elizabeth said, smiling at Spencer before getting into the passenger sear. Spencer quickly put her bags in the trunk and hurried over to the driver's seat.</p><p>The drive to Elizabeth's hotel was short, less than ten minutes. Elizabeth spent the drive talking to Spencer about how the Invitationals worked and how match ups were going to turn out.</p><p>"So, Monday is the first day and you'll be in fifth seat because you're the fifth highest rank?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"And then you'll move up and down seats depending on wins and losses?"</p><p>"Yes. Two games a day, five days in a row."</p><p>"And how long do games usually last?"</p><p>"The longest game I've played was 126 moves, but the average is 40 moves. Though this kind of tournament, games usually last four to five hours each. The longest game in recent history was Nikolic v Arsovic in 1989. 269 moves, the game lasted for over 20 hours."</p><p>"How did it end?"</p><p>"A draw. All of that, just for it to end in a draw, because of the fifty move rule. I played through it once."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I hope to never play a game that frustrating. All I can say is that the Serbian's knew how to play."</p><p>Spencer smiled. "So, how are you hoping to do in the tournament?"</p><p>"I'm hoping to at least stay in fifth. Getting an increase in the tables would be nice, but staying in fifth, I'd be fine with that."</p><p>Spencer nodded, pulling up to the hotel. "We're here. Should I wait outside or come pick you up when you've settled in?"</p><p>"I'll probably be a bit, so I'll call you later. Maybe we could get dinner together?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Let me help you with your suitcase."</p><p>"No, I've got it."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine. The other's will probably be checking in as well, and then we have a tournament pre-briefing at one today. That'll take a while. Then we've got the sponsorship meeting, which means I'll probably be done at four-ish. I'll call you then, okay."</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you then."</p><p>Elizabeth quickly got her suitcase out of the trunk of Spencer's car and walked to the door of the hotel, turning back to wave Spencer a quick goodbye.</p><p>Spencer smiled as Elizabeth waved at him from the hotel door. He gave her a quick wave back before driving off. He felt slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to spend her first day with her, but he knew she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter if she wanted to play. He though it was interesting, how passionately she talked about chess. It was like it was the love of her life. She'd dedicated herself to it, like he'd dedicated himself to his work at the FBI.</p><p>Elizabeth felt guilty, leaving Spencer so quickly after meeting him. She knew she couldn't help it but still, they could have done the briefings on the Sunday. Though she supposed a majority of the other players were Christian's, so they probably took that into account. Meanwhile she was stuck going to meetings on the Sabbath. It was annoying of course, but she didn't exactly have a choice. Plus she was probably going to have to order vegetarian that day because any kosher restaurants were going to be closed.</p><p>She checked in at the desk, something that was pretty standard. She also received the package the Chess Federation had left at the front desk for each of the players. It was pretty standard, competitors notation book, meeting schedules (a solid copy, instead of the email they had each received a week prior), tournament rules, playing days, a list of the sponsors and a list of the other players and their starting seats.</p><p>Elizabeth thanked the receptionist, before jumping into the elevator. She pressed the button for the fourth floor, pulling her suitcase to stand next to her. She waited calmly for the elevator to close, and as it did, a young boy, around 16, came running towards the door shouting, "Hold the door, hold the door."</p><p>Elizabeth quickly placed her hand in the closing doors, causing them to pop back open and the teen to enter the elevator dragging his suitcase, now no longer on its wheels, in behind him.</p><p>"Thank you." The teen said through tired breaths.</p><p>"Not a problem." Elizabeth said, as the doors once again closed. "What floor?"</p><p>"Four. I'm Callum Buckley by the way."</p><p>"Elizabeth Mills. Where are your parents kid? Don't get me wrong, but you look young."</p><p>"It's fine, I'm sixteen. I'm allowed to travel by myself." He said, finally standing up straight.</p><p>The doors to the fourth floor opened and the two walked out, heading in opposite directions to their rooms. Elizabeth looked at the time on the clock, checking to see if she had anytime to clean up before heading to the hotels meeting room. 12:15. She had time.</p><p>She took a quick shower, washing her hair with her shampoo before hopping out and drying herself off. She lathered her hair products into her curls before using her hairdryer. It was a bit frizzy, but she'd have to deal with it. She got into a button up shirt, cardigan and jeans before tying her hair up.</p><p>She picked up the meeting schedule and left her room with ten minutes to spare. She knew that the meeting was going to be the same basic things that all chess tournaments went over. How the game was going to be played, who your first game was going to be against, conduct rules, rules of play etc. She didn't understand how it could take an hour and a half to go over something that was second nature to all of them, though younger players would probably be the only ones paying any attention.</p><p>Elizabeth opened the door to the meeting room, and heard the room go silent. The light chatting of the men sitting at the tables stopped as she walked in.</p><p>"Are you in the wrong room, sweetheart?" The twang of a southern accent said. Elizabeth turned to the man, he was ginger and in his early to mid thirties with a hideous moustache. His placard read 'Johnathan Shaw, Seat 8'.</p><p>"No, I'm not." She said, sitting at her seat at the table. It had her name on the placard. She deserved to be there. She looked around at the other players who had arrived. Three seats had yet to be taken. Seat one, seat six and seat ten.</p><p>Seat one was going to be filled by an Alexander Crone. She'd played him once before when she was 19 at the US Open. He would be in his forties now.</p><p>Seat six was for an old friend of Elizabeth's, Luke Jones. Her and Luke had been playing each other since they were kids and their once childish rivalry grew into a strong friendship.</p><p>Seat ten was for Callum Buckley, the kid from the elevator. Honestly, it made sense, it was likely his first time travelling to a big tournament alone.</p><p>The mens conversation had quickly resumed as some of the tournament mediators began to arrive along with Jones.</p><p>"Where is she? Where is my girl?" He asked loudly as he entered the room. Jones was a lot different to a lot of chess players. For one, he acted as though no one was looking at him. In that way he was the complete opposite of Elizabeth.</p><p>"Are you planning on beating me Jones?" Elizabeth asked, looking over the back of her chair.</p><p>"Absolutely, I plan on winning from game one." He said, jumping into his seat next to the curly haired woman.</p><p>"Too bad, I heard you're on a loosing streak as of late. You were supposed to be playing third."</p><p>"She's got you there bud." Seat four laughed. "You doubled your seat number in what, one tournament?" Seat four was Nakamura. A 29 year old who'd been playing since he was 5.</p><p>"Very funny. You know I really find that a very funny, if not very personal and depressing, joke. But, lucky for us, I'm planning on a huge comeback."</p><p>"And how are you planning on that?" Elizabeth asked.</p><p>"By beating everyone in this room."</p><p>"Ten bucks says he looses the first game." Said seat seven, Timur Sevian.</p><p>"I'll get in on that." Crone said, sitting down in seat one. "Good to see some of you again. And some new faces."</p><p>"Where's this Buckley kid?" Asked the tournament manager, as he marched into the room. "He's late."</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here." Callum said, speeding into the room. "Sorry I'm a little late, I got lost."</p><p>"Yes, well sit down, the pre-briefing's about to begin. Next time try to be early."</p><p> </p><p>The two meetings were standard for what they were. The pre-briefing was boring and the sponsorship meeting was all terms and conditions talk, along with companies approaching the players about advertising. Easy enough for Elizabeth, seeing as she could leave from the room filled with men 30 minutes early.</p><p>She opened the door to her room as her call to Spencer began to ring.</p><p>"Hey, Elizabeth, you're calling early. It's only 3:30."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. It's just the sponsorship meeting ended early and I wanted to know if you want to come pick me up so we can begin the Dr Spencer Reid DC Mystery Tour."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, absolutely. I'm on my way. Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>"I'm not that hungry. So what are you going to show me of DC? I'm intrigued."</p><p>"It's a surprise. I'll be at your hotel in 20 minutes, I'll see you in the lobby."</p><p>"I'll see you there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!</p><p>First note of the book! I'm going to start by saying thank you for reading this fic this far in! </p><p>I'm back at college now, so there's going to be a slowing of chapter uploads. I'm going to be trying to upload at least one 'in person' chapter a week and if there is a letter chapter, I will be posting that alongside it. </p><p>College is super hectic at the moment, seeing as its all online for me. On top of that I'm an essential worker, so I've been working more than usual and I'm starting working on opening my own film studio (which is super difficult because the market is dead and sets have been closed). I hope you all understand if updates are a bit slow.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Not much Spencer content, but I can tell you he's around more in the next chapter! </p><p>Thanks for reading,</p><p>CJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Spencer, tell me where you're taking me!"</p><p>"No, I want it to be a surprise!" Spencer laughed back. "Trust me, I'm certain you'll like it."</p><p>"Please tell me."</p><p>"We'll be there in a minute, plus you'll be able to see it soon. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."</p><p>As they turned round the corner, a colourful building came into view. The building itself was an old church, however the vibrant pinks, blues and yellows that swirled around the towers stood out among the red brick buildings that surrounded it.</p><p>"It's called 'Culture House'. It opened recently, and I heard it had some interesting art, so I figured you'd like it."</p><p>"I think you guessed right, I am intrigued."</p><p>Spencer pulled into a parking spot and the two jumped out of the car. The building itself was beautiful, the colourful paint that covered the building seemed to swirl and move as they moved closer to the entrance of the gallery.</p><p>"It looks like the building's moving." Elizabeth laughed.</p><p>"Did you know our brains actually perceive optical illusions correctly but out eyes don't which is why we get confused by them. Our brains are receiving both the correct and incorrect information at the same time. It's why some people get headaches when they look at them for too long."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Sorry, I-"</p><p>"No, don't apologise. That's really cool! I was just shocked that you knew that. Tell me anything, maybe I'll win a pub quiz or two back home." She joked. "Bonus points as well because you've got a nice voice."</p><p>Spencer smiled. He was used to the absent stares of those around him when it came to him talking about the facts he'd read about. This was probably one of the only times that someone actually wanted to hear what he had to say. And he had a nice voice? He never considered himself to have a nice voice.</p><p>The two walked into the gallery, and got in the short line to pay the entry fee.</p><p>"I'll pay." Elizabeth said, already pulling out her purse.</p><p>"It's okay, I've got it." Spencer replied, going for his wallet.</p><p>"Spencer, please, let me. You picked me up from the airport and waited for me to deal with my meetings at the hotel. This is the least I can do."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, now come on let me pay."</p><p>Elizabeth payed at the front desk for two admissions, smiling as she did so. Spencer had a small smile on his face too. It was at that point Spencer realised how much of a height difference there was between the two. He was already tall, but she seemed significantly shorter than him. In fact, she seemed shorter than JJ. He must seem like a giant to her. He was surprised she hadn't asked him how tall he was yet. Usually it was the first question a person asked him, "How tall are you?" Spencer blurted out as Elizabeth picked up the tickets.</p><p>Upon realising what he said, Spencer flushed red with embarrassment. Elizabeth laughed at the mans flushed face and obvious regret at what he said. "I am so sorry, I was just thinking about how there's a huge height difference and tall I must seem to you and it just came out."</p><p>When Elizabeth calmed down, she finally spoke. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm 5'6."</p><p>"You're tiny." Spencer whispered under his breath.</p><p>"I'm taller than average, Mr Long Legs!" Elizabeth joked back.</p><p>The two entered the gallery, joking between themselves. Occasionally, one of the two would point out a piece that interested them and they would stop to look, talking as they did so.</p><p>The exhibition itself wasn't too interesting, just the usual political art that was seen in DC. For the two, it was the conversation they were having that made the gallery interesting.</p><p>"So why did you decide to be a competitive chess player?" Spencer asked as they stopped at another painting.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I guess I'd been doing it for so long that it just stuck. I can tell you that once I graduated and told my parents that I was going to play chess instead of anything to do with my doctorate they weren't too pleased."</p><p>"You're doing well for yourself. They must be proud."</p><p>   Elizabeth shrugged. "I wouldn't know, we don't really talk."</p><p>   "Oh." Spencer knew what it was like having one parent absent, but he couldn't imagine it without both. "I'm sorry."</p><p>   "Don't be. We all made a choice. I chose chess, they chose to be mad about it. So why did you join the FBI?"</p><p>   Spencer took a moment to think. "I'm not sure. They scouted me, so honestly if they never approached me I'd probably still be in college."</p><p>   "What would you even be studying?" Elizabeth laughed, looking at Spencer.</p><p>   "Philosophy. We can actually learn a lot about people and their psychology by looking into philosophy. It's essentially looking into how someone perceives the world around them by looking at how people from the past saw the world. In fact, Socrates said that the unexamined life is not worth living."</p><p>   "My favourite Philosopher is Saint Augustine of Hippo."</p><p>   "Really?"</p><p>   "He was progressive for his time. He actively campaigned against slavery, said that Jewish people didn't deserve to die for being Jewish and said that sexuality itself wasn't immoral, but sex without love as its core was. He even wanted universal education tailored to the student. For the 4th century, he was extremely ahead of his time."</p><p>   "My favourite's Kant."</p><p>   "No, Spencer."</p><p>   "What?" </p><p>   "Kant? Seriously? You did read his theory about moral obligations right?"</p><p>   "Yes. If you know that something bad is going to happen as a cause of someone's actions, your moral duty is to stop that from happening at any cost. It makes sense."</p><p>   "His understanding of moral obligation is fundamentally flawed. In Kant's philosophy, if you know the Titanic is going to sink, and you do nothing to prevent it, you are a bad person. It forgets the bigger picture. If the Titanic doesn't sink when it does, ships aren't required to carry lifeboats for everyone on board. The Titanic would likely sink later, in World War One, like the RMS Lusitania. More American's die than before, meaning America joins the war, unprepared unlike before. Instead of a hundred thousand dead it's a million. We don't get to the moon first, we lose the cold war. The world itself would be fundamentally changed if you didn't let the Titanic sink, and because of that, Kant would call you a bad person."</p><p>   "So you're a bigger fan of Nietzsche's work?"</p><p>   "On morality, and that in order to find the correct path you need as large of a perspective as you can get, absolutely. On his outlook on slavery, not so much. That guy was an ass when it came to respecting any minority or religion."</p><p>   Spencer chuckled. "What would you study if you were still in college?"</p><p>   "Probably the same as you. Or Archaeology."</p><p>   "Archaeology?"</p><p>   "Jurassic Park was a big influence on me as a kid."</p><p>   The two continued to look around the gallery. Talking to each other as they did so. Spencer found Elizabeth's presence nice. Usually if he wanted to go to a gallery, he'd end up mulling his thoughts through his own head in silence. He enjoyed sharing them, saying any of the little facts that came to his head as they walked together. She asked him questions about the facts he shared and added her own contributions to his thoughts.  He enjoyed her company, just as he did her letters and her phone calls. </p><p>   "Do you want to get going? It's getting late." Elizabeth asked as they started walking away from another painting.</p><p>   "Yeah, sure. Should we get food? I've been looking at the Kosher restaurants in the city. We could go to one of them?"</p><p>   "Spencer, its a Saturday. Kosher restaurants are closed. No work on the Sabbath."</p><p>   Spencer frowned. "You were in meetings for three hours."</p><p>   "I didn't have a choice in that. It's not too big of a deal, I spent most of it on a plane and then I got to come here with you."</p><p>   "I know, I just feel bad that you had to work the day you're not supposed to."</p><p>   "Well, next Sabbath, I won't be. In fact, I will be completely free. Anyway, lets go to your favourite restaurant. I'll just pick a vegetarian option."</p><p>   Spencer smiled. "Lead the way to the car."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Spencer and Elizabeth finally pulled up to the restaurant, the sun was beginning to set. They hadn't expected to have been in the for as long as they were, however getting dinner slightly later than expected wasn't a problem.</p><p>"You're okay with Indian food, right?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"I have no problems with Indian food." Elizabeth replied, unbuckling her seatbelt.</p><p>The two got out of the car and headed towards the restaurant. As Spencer opened the door for her, Elizabeth felt the aroma of fragrant spices hit her. It smelt wonderful and the light chatter that wandered around the room added to the atmosphere of the restaurant. The two walked in, Elizabeth looking around while Spencer requested a table.</p><p>The restaurant itself was nothing special, and yet there was something about it that Elizabeth seemed to like. It had a warm feeling to it. It felt loved, and worn in. The once plush seats were worn in and soft, and the wooden tables had their fare share of bumps and chips in the wood. In the tile floor, while still maintaining it's pattern, had clear discolouration from years of both customers and waiters walking across the restaurant. The art that decorated the walls had bright blues, oranges and yellows that brightened the room. The lighting was dim and a small candle was on each of the tables along with a singular amaryllis flower in a small vase.</p><p>"Elizabeth," Spencer said gently, "The table's ready."</p><p>"Sorry, I was just looking around. I can see why you like it here."</p><p>Spencer smiled as the two followed the host to the table. Spencer insisted on pulling out the chair for Elizabeth and, despite her objections to the gesture, she greatly appreciated the action.</p><p>The host handed the two menu's and left them be. Elizabeth looked over the menu for the vegetarian options, eventually deciding on the spiced vegetable biriyani and a water.</p><p>"What are you having?" She asked as Spencer looked over his menu.</p><p>"I'm not sure. Probably the chicken tikka masala. Did you know that it actually originated in Scotland, when a customer asked for tomato cream sauce to be added to his chicken tikka. However it's actually debated that it's just derived from butter chicken and the name was given in Scotland."</p><p>"I might just need to buy a trivia book to give you some cool facts. Are there any you haven't read?"</p><p>Spencer laughed. "I'm not sure. I'll tell you when I find one."</p><p>As Elizabeth went to speak, the waitress spoke. "Are you ready to order, or should I give you a few minuets?"</p><p>"You ready to order?" Spencer asked. Elizabeth nodded.</p><p>"I'll have the spiced vegetable biriyani and a water please."</p><p>"Okay, a spiced vegetable biriyani and a water. And for you sir?"</p><p>"The chicken tikka masala and a water. Thank you."</p><p>The two handed their menu's to the waitress, who gave them a small smile before leaving them to their conversation.</p><p>"So how were the meetings?"</p><p>"The usual, we went over game rules, conduct rules and press rules."</p><p>"Press rules? What's that about?"</p><p>"It's pretty stupid to be honest. We can't do anything illegal, anything that would be seen to give the game a bad reputation, no public drunkenness, no 'promiscuous behaviour'. My personal favourite rule is we can't be seen playing or practicing chess in public."</p><p>"You aren't allowed to play chess in public?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's in case we loose to people who aren't ranked. It's basically so if someone here for the tournament see's they can't leak it to any chess journals or magazines. It could cause problems for the federation and the player. Essentially, it's insurance."</p><p>"That's a lot."</p><p>"It's the strictest in America. Everyone here for the Invitationals pretty much is watched the entire week. I don't doubt I'll be the scandal for not practicing today."</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm causing you trouble."</p><p>"You're worth it Dr Reid. I've enjoyed today. Defiantly worth the bad press." She smiled.</p><p>"Didn't you also have a sponsorship meeting? How was that?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"It was that bad? I always thought that sponsorship meetings would be pretty good."</p><p>"Women don't sell chess, I don't know what to tell you."</p><p>Spencer frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"6.4% of chess players are women. On average, women's tournaments get less than half the funding of open tournaments. When looking at game stats, women are given lower FIDE ratings, despite having a higher win-lose ratio. Women just don't sell chess." Elizabeth shrugged.</p><p>"And they don't encourage more women to play?"</p><p>"Not particularly. When it comes to writing about upcoming chess players, they tend to only visit opens and forget about going to women's tournaments, which discourages younger women from perusing it more. You should have seen what happened when I first started playing opens primarily."</p><p>"That's stupid. It makes no sense. They're alienating half of the population for no reason and then refusing to acknowledge the ones that do play in hopes that they quit?"</p><p>"Yeah, makes no sense. I want to make chess more available to women, I just don't know how. The federation does have a PO box in Tennessee. I could write to them to see about them starting up a program."</p><p>"That's a really good idea. You'd be backing it, and I'm fairly certain you'd have quite a bit of sway over the board."</p><p>"Maybe. I could bring it up at some point. Enough about chess, tell me how work's been."</p><p>"It's been alright. Garcia got a new trinket for her desk and Morgan's been considering renovating houses. After the last case it was just paperwork and coffee."</p><p>Their food and drinks arrived at the table. The two thanked the waitress before turning back to their conversation.</p><p>"Did you have a lot of paperwork?"</p><p>"I didn't mind it. I normally end up helping everyone else with their paperwork. The earlier it's finished, the earlier we all get to leave. I normally just end up going over cold cases."</p><p>"Have you solved any?"</p><p>"One or two. They were interesting."</p><p>"Can you tell me about them? Not all the gory stuff, just how you solved it."</p><p>And so, Spencer told her. The two ate and told stories and laughed over dinner. The food was good and the atmosphere was better.</p><p>Elizabeth liked the way that Spencer told his stories. He seemed to have a way with words that made her happy. She could tell how passionate he was as he spoke and he left little pauses to let her ask questions if she wanted. He made gestures with his hands when he wanted to emphasise any of his points. He made small smiles when she asked questions about things she noticed he got excited about. Even if she didn't understand what he was talking about, she tried to understand, asking him to elaborate so she could better understand.</p><p>Spencer found the way Elizabeth listened amazing. A lot of the time he was dismissed as just a strange genius, but she actually listened. She asked questions and when she didn't quite understand, she asked him to explain it to her. And when she finally got it, her face lit up like a lightbulb. It was beautiful. And when she spoke, her voice was like honey, so sweet it made his heart sing.</p><p>At some point in the evening, Spencer seemed to notice his hand had gotten closer to Elizabeth's. He wondered if she should hold it. Would she let that happen? His fingers ghosted over her hands before he pulled back.</p><p>The two finished their meals and the bill was delivered. Although Elizabeth insisted on paying for her half, Spencer ended up paying, "You paid for the gallery, at least let me pay for dinner."</p><p>The two walked out of the restaurant and back towards the car.</p><p>"So when are we going to play chess?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"We could play tomorrow. I found it helps to play against someone when practicing. I could teach you a few things?"</p><p>"I'd like that." Spencer smiled. "Wait, you're not supposed to play in public. How are you going to beat me?"</p><p>Elizabeth laughed. "You could come up to my room at the hotel. I've bought my roll out board. We can play on that."</p><p>"Are you okay with that? I don't want to invade your space."</p><p>"I wouldn't have invited you if I wasn't fine with it. You don't have to if you don't want to."</p><p>"No. It's fine. I'm looking forward to playing you."</p><p>"I look forward to playing you too." Elizabeth smiled as they pulled up outside the hotel. "I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Spencer smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Elizabeth hopped out of the car, waving goodbye as she walked backwards into the hotel. Spencer waved at her from the car and waited until she was safe in the lobby before driving off. He was determined to beat her when he played.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth's morning ran somewhat smoothly. She had her shower and re-applied her hair products before getting changed. She tied her short curls into a small ponytail, a few of the shorter stands were left hanging out.</p><p>Breakfast in the hotel was strange. As it turns out, the other players were all being put together at a table together for breakfast, something she assumed to have missed in one of the meetings. When she walked in there seemed to be a cheer from the table.</p><p>"Well someone's finally arrive." Shaw announced. "What was it, where you getting all pretty with your makeup? Is that what took you so long?" He laughed as he said it.</p><p>"I don't know how to tell you this, but you literally made the decision to have a pedo-stache." Elizabeth said, sitting down in the empty chair. "Where's Nakamura?"</p><p>"Hung over most likely." Reshevsky laughed. "He was trying to keep up with shots, I'm fairly certain he was black out within the hour."</p><p>"Speaking of, where were you last night little miss thang?" Luke asked, turning to her. "You ditched mid way through the sponsorship talks."</p><p>"I have a friend that lives in the city. We were catching up."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, can you pass me the water Konrad?"</p><p>"So nothing saucy?"</p><p>"Why do you always think when someone's not around they're having sex?"</p><p>"Because otherwise Crone would be going back over endgames again, and I swear to god if any of us have hear him talk about rook endgames again, there might only be nine of us there on Monday."</p><p>"You can say that again." Reshevsky laughed before turning to Crone. "Seriously, why did you explain it like we haven't all been playing the same game since we were four?"</p><p>"I'm the oldest here. To me you all look like babies. Especially little Buckley down there."</p><p>"I'm not little."</p><p>"You can't even drink kid." Timur slapped him on the back. "Plus, can't you still go to those kids clubs that resorts have?"</p><p>"I'm going to my room." Callum said, standing up.</p><p>"Oh come on. I was joking!"</p><p>Callum stormed off, clearly mad.</p><p>"You guys are so mean. He's a teenager, and he wants to feel grown up." Elizabeth said.</p><p>"If you care so much, why don't you go talk to him?" Shaw joked. "After all, I'm fairly certain you'll do a better job than the rest of us with your womanly charms."</p><p>"I only turn on my so called 'womanly charms' with people over 18 and who aren't jackasses." Elizabeth informed them, standing up to return back to her room. "It's probably why you've never felt the touch of a woman."</p><p>The men at the table laughed. "Very funny Mills, you should have become a comedian."</p><p>"I know, I'm hiding my gifts from the world."</p><p>Elizabeth returned back to her room, wondering if she should check in on Buckley. She decided against it, thinking he may need his space to cool down. Instead, she decided to call to check what time Spencer would be joining her for chess.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer's morning was nice by his standards. He woke up later than his usual five o'clock alarm, a luxury he hadn't had in a while. He allowed himself to take a long shower and read a little at breakfast.</p><p>It was nice for Spencer, knowing that he wouldn't get a call to go into work. It allowed him to feel a little less tied down during his time off, knowing that the only call was going to be his friends to see if he wanted to hang out or talk.</p><p>He was especially looking forward to Elizabeth's call to play chess. He'd been doing his reading up on the game. He wanted to play his best game against her, though he doubted that he'd beat her. She'd spent her whole life playing the game, and she played professionally. He'd only won one game against Gideon, so he doubted he'd win against her.</p><p>He put down his book, sighing. He'd read it a thousand times. At some point, he'd have to buy some new books, something new to read might help expand his mind.</p><p>As the mobile rang out into the room, Spencer darted to pick it up.</p><p>"Hi Spencer, it's Elizabeth."</p><p>"Elizabeth, hi. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Yes, I did. How did you sleep?"</p><p>"I slept well. I enjoyed yesterday. I feel like I learnt a lot about you."</p><p>He could feel her smile through the phone. "I enjoyed spending time with you too. I was hoping you'd come over to the hotel for our game."</p><p>"Yeah, what time should I come over?"</p><p>"Whenever you're free. I'm pretty much going to be here all day practicing. I'm in room 421 in case they stop you at reception."</p><p>"Cool. How was your morning?"</p><p>"Good, I'll tell you about breakfast when you get here."</p><p>"Okay. I'm on my way, I don't have much else to do in my apartment."</p><p>"Cool, I'll see you when you get here."</p><p>"I'll see you then." Spencer said, hanging up. He put on his shoes as well as picking up his bag. He grabbed his keys as he left his apartment, locking the door behind him.</p><p>The ride to the hotel was quick. DC traffic wasn't particularly unusual that morning, meaning that there was several slow spots throughout the city. </p><p>He had done some reading the night before on chess. Ironically, it was one of the only subjects that the library didn't have much on. Apparently, quite a few people were reading up on it. He didn't know why he expected different, obviously some people were brushing up on their knowledge for the Invitationals on Monday. He took what he could get, which was a beginners book. He knew some basic openings and principles that he actually didn't know from his games with Gideon. Spencer figured he could get by in the game against Elizabeth with the basics, but he didn't expect to win in any capacity. </p><p>When he finally got to the hotel, he found himself looking around the lobby. He'd passed the hotel several times while he'd lived in the city, but had never actually gone in. He was surprised at how open it was. He was used to the usual motel or inn when he worked, though Elizabeth did tell him that the Invitationals were extremely well funded.</p><p>He was lucky he didn't get stopped when entering the elevator and pressing the button for the fourth floor. He fiddled with the strap of his bag as he listened to the generic hotel music, waiting for the ding of the doors. It felt strange, being in such a extravagant building. </p><p>He wandered into the halls of the hotel, using the signs to help him find his way to room 421. He had no doubt that if Derek could see him he'd be laughing his ass off or making jokes. Spencer knew that if he told Derek about this, Derek was going to think that playing chess was some kind of metaphor. </p><p>He knocked on the door, and Elizabeth opened it, smiling. "Spencer! Come on in. I've already set up the board."</p><p>Spencer nodded, entering the room. "How was breakfast?"</p><p>"It was interesting." Elizabeth said, closing the door and sitting down on the floor with the board on the small table in front of her. Spencer joined her on the floor, putting his bag on the chair behind him. "We all ate together. Which is unusual because normally we all just go to our own tables to do any reading or play though games. But everyone was talking. Apparently no one was practicing last night because they'd all decided to go to a bar. So I go down and they've all got hangovers. Except Callum because he's still a kid."</p><p>"I'm sorry, a child is playing?"</p><p>"He's sixteen, but everyone's making sure he's okay because his parents couldn't come. I think he got his grandmaster title a year ago, so he's advanced pretty quickly in rankings."</p><p>"He got grandmaster at 15?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's pretty normal for professional players actually. Everyone here got their grandmaster title before they turned 18."</p><p>Spencer nodded, looking at the board. "So, what colour am I playing?"</p><p>"Do you want to play white first and then we'll switch."</p><p>Spencer nodded. He moved his piece. Pawn to e4. </p><p>Elizabeth responded quickly. Pawn to e5. Spencer followed it up with Knight to f3 (Nf3). Elizabeth followed with a knight move, Nc6. </p><p>"I have a question for you." Elizabeth said as Spencer moved his bishop to c4.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Elizabeth moved her kingside knight to f6. "Do you think there are aliens looking for us?"</p><p>Spencer smiled, "Of course." He moved another piece, pawn d4. "I'm hoping that they come in our lifetime. Otherwise I'm going to be pretty disappointed."</p><p>"I hope they make up stories like we do." Pawn takes pawn d4.</p><p>"In what ways?" Spencer castled on the kingside.</p><p>"You know, how we make up stories about how they don't understand us." Her knight took the pawn of e4. "I think they'll make stories about how we don't understand them."</p><p>Spencer moved his kingside castle to e1. "I think I'd fare better amongst aliens."</p><p>Elizabeth moved her pawn to d5. "How'd you figure that?" Spencer took with the Bishop on d5, Elizabeth responded swiftly by taking said bishop with the queen. </p><p>"I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel like an alien here. I'd do better in space." Spencer placed the queenside knight on c3. </p><p>"I don't think I'd let that happen." Elizabeth said, returning her queen to d8. "Unless they manage to figure out how to let us send letters in space. Then it's a solid maybe."</p><p>Spencer smiled at her joke, and at the fact he was finally able to take a piece. Knight takes knight on e4. "I'd definitely send you letters from space. Though they might take a little longer to arrive."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, moving bishop to e6. "They better be out of this world. I'd want to know all about your space adventures."</p><p>Spencer moved his c-file pawn to c3. "Would you not go to space?" Elizabeth took c3, and he moved his queen to b3. </p><p>"Maybe." Elizabeth placed her bishop on b4. "There's still a lot of this planet to explore, so I think I'd tell you and your alien friends about my earth adventures."</p><p>Spencer moved the knight on e4 to g5. "I think those would be the letters I'd look forward to."</p><p>"Seriously?" Elizabeth questioned, taking b2. "Why would you enjoy reading letters about earth in Space?"</p><p>Using the knight, Spencer took the bishop on e6. "Because, it'd remind me of home."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, taking the castle on a1 and exchanging the pawn for a second queen. </p><p>Spencer stared at the board, frustrated that a pawn exchange had happened. 'Screw it' he thought, taking the knight to d8, taking the queen and putting the king in check. Of course, he'd forgotten about Elizabeth's bishop on b4, that swiftly took the castle on e1. </p><p>Spencer's knight on d8 took Elizabeth's on c6, but by that point it was too late. Her queen took his bishop on c1. Spencer returned by taking her bishop on e1 with his knight, but then she took the knight with the queen.</p><p>"Checkmate." She smiled.</p><p>"Indeed." Spencer smiled back.</p><p>"So why would my letters remind you of home?"</p><p>"They're the first thing I read when I get back from cases. When I get back they're usually waiting for me. Somehow it makes the silence after cases better."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad I can be of help. You're letters help me too, not in the same way. You help me escape my boredom." She smiled. "So, do you want to play another game?"</p><p>Spencer nodded, "Yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!</p><p>I'm fully celebrating this week because I just got an unconditional offer to study filmmaking at university in September! I can't believe that I'm actually going to be allowed to go to uni, and I never thought I would actually be able to get this far. </p><p>Also, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>CJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth and Spencer spent the day playing chess, Elizabeth explaining different openings and strategies as Spencer listened avidly. He enjoyed listening to her ramble on about all the little details and intricacies of the game she clearly adored. She spoke of the game like how a poet describes war and love and life.</p><p>Spencer listened to her, though he wasn't focused on her words. The way her eyes sparkled in the light as she smiled, how her lips moved as she talked. He found her beautiful. She moved pieces on the board to demonstrate her points as she continued to ramble on excitedly. Spencer couldn't help but allow her to keep talking. Every once in a while, he'd suggest other moves that he thought could work. She'd explain to him how the game could play out following the moves he'd suggest and how certain pieces would have to move. Elizabeth would talk about the great moves Spencer suggested with passion and how she'd never have even thought of it.</p><p>Before they knew it, it was late afternoon, and the knocking at Elizabeth's door pulled them from their discussion.</p><p>"Lizzy, are you ready for the press conference? Please don't tell me you forgot." An unfamiliar voice shouted from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Oh no." Elizabeth muttered. "Spencer I am so sorry about this, I completely forgot about this." She turned towards the door. "Luke, I'll be there in a minute, I just need to do a few things."</p><p>"So you did forget then?"</p><p>"Yes, just head to the conference now, I'll be there in five minutes."</p><p>"Fine, I'll see you there." He paused. "Is there a guy in there with you?"</p><p>"Go!"</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'm going."</p><p>Elizabeth rummaged through the drawers as Spencer stood awkwardly in the corner. He looked around the room as Elizabeth continued to look for whatever item seemed to be evading her.</p><p>"Do you need help?" He asked.</p><p>"No, no. I should be fine. You can head down to the conference room if you want. We have a Q and A session afterwards."</p><p>Spencer nodded, heading to the door. "Do you want to do something after, or are you going to be busy."</p><p>"I'll probably just come back here to practice."</p><p>He nodded, slightly disappointed. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, turning to leave.</p><p>"Spencer. I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you."</p><p>"Why? You don't have control over it. Plus your here primarily here for work."</p><p>"I know, but I do want to spend more time with you. I just feel bad about this."</p><p>"You shouldn't." He smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you at the conference."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth felt bad that she couldn't spend more time with Spencer. She felt guilty about how she had little control about how little time she had to spend with him. He deserved more from her.</p><p>Eventually, Elizabeth found the shirt she was looking for. She couldn't go to the press conference as she was, and changing her shirt was as good as it could get for the limited time she had.</p><p>She quickly headed up to the speakers entrance of the conference room. She couldn't stand still in the elevator to the 7th floor. She practically ran through the back halls to the speakers 'green room', which was a small room with a few seats scattered around the room along with snacks, and, of course, chess boards. Everyone was already in the room, waiting for her.</p><p>"Mills, welcome." One of the event organisers, Peter Strounge, said, "Please, take a seat."</p><p>"Thank you, sorry I'm late."</p><p>"It's not a problem, we still have enough time before the conference starts." He assured her. "Now that everyone is here, we should go back over the press rules. Firstly, no answering political questions. FIDE and the USCF are not affiliated with any political associations and we do not want your political opinions reflecting on us. Secondly, no answering religious questions. Although some of you may be sponsored by religious organisations, we cannot allow you to answer questions about religion and your religious opinions. This is more for your protection from the media than anything else. If you are asked about sponsorships and you are being sponsored by a religious organisation, it has to only be focused on that specific organisation and you cannot talk about any other religion. Third, we ask you to keep any and all swearing to a minimum. There may be children in the audience and this competition cannot receive any scrutiny. Finally, please respect your fellow competitors. We want this to be as peaceful as possible. No declaring any rivalries. If you have a pre-established rivalries, please don't encourage any media speculation to it."</p><p>The group nodded. They were pretty standard rules for big competitions, though they were a lot stricter than most. It was understandable, bigger events meant more media and the more FIDE paid attention to the federation. If something bad was published it could cause a lot of problems for such a small sport.</p><p>"Now for Q and A rules. We encourage you to be careful with answering questions. If you feel uncomfortable about answering any questions you do not have to answer them. If you are asked questions about strategy, we ask you to just go over basics and only go further into depth if asked. There are likely going to be children attending the conference so we do ask that if a child asks you a question you encourage them and if they ask to play you, you neither accept or deny. We ask that you keep in mind that encouraging children to play the game increases the games lifespan." Peter looked back down at his watch. "The press and audience should be entering the hall now. We'll be going in soon."</p><p>Peter walked off and into the hall. Luke of course, quickly ran over to Elizabeth. "So, who was the lucky person in your room?"</p><p>"Luke, please just drop it."</p><p>"No, I have spent no time with you for months and normally when we get together you come and get drunk with the rest of us. Now yesterday, you ditch half way through a meeting and disappear. The only explanation for it is that there is a guy or girl who you like."</p><p>"I have a friend who lives in the city. We thought it would be nice if we caught up."</p><p>"Do I know this friend?"</p><p>"No, and at this rate, you will not."</p><p>"Okay, okay I'll leave it." Luke backed off. "We're doing a group dinner tonight by the way, so you should probably join us. Crone's probably going to go off about openings though, so maybe we'll figure out what he's planning on using this time."</p><p>"I'm going to be there. Trust me, it's better than eating alone."</p><p> </p><p>Not long after Peter had left, the ten of them were instructed to get into two lines, odds and evens in descending order. The evens were taken to the right side of the panel, while the odds stayed on the left. She knew how this worked, she'd be introduced and then would find her seat next to Luke.</p><p>The introductions didn't take long, and soon Elizabeth was sitting at the table with a glass of water and a paper and pen in front of her. She didn't expect many questions to be directed towards her. Most of the time she sat there, doodling on her piece of paper as the men answered questions.</p><p>Of course, eventually she finally got asked a question. "I have a question for Miss Mills." One reporter said. Elizabeth looked up. Her placard clearly said Dr on it. "Do you think women can play chess just as good as men?"</p><p>Elizabeth smiled. "Firstly, it's Doctor Mills. Secondly, yes, I do believe that women can play chess at an equal level to men. I made it here the same way my male counterparts have, through practice and hard work. Any female player has the ability to play at this level if given enough time and practice, just the same as any male player."</p><p>"Miss Mills," Another reporter called out. "Does that mean you think that women's chess tournaments are redundant?"</p><p>"Once again, it's doctor and no, women's chess tournaments are there to make female players feel comfortable and safe. It's important to allow young girls to develop their skills and have female role models."</p><p>"Miss Mills, why don't more women play in open tournaments?"</p><p>"It's Doctor. Women tend to prefer playing in women's tournaments because some male players are openly sexist towards female players. If you want more women to play in chess opens, we need to be encouraging inclusivity in the chess player base. I think we should be condemning sexism within the chess community, there's no reason for sexism to exist within this community and the fact that we are allowing it to still run rampant is unacceptable."</p><p>After that her questions stopped. She knew full well what was going to happen because of this. She was likely going to get in trouble with the event organisers and the press were going to spin her words to make her seem like that of an angry woman, rather than a woman trying to raise awareness for something she really believed in.</p><p>"Hey," Nakamura whispered. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little annoyed."</p><p>"Does this happen often with you?"</p><p>"More than I'd like to admit. Are you okay? They told me at breakfast that you had a massive hangover."</p><p>He laughed lightly. "I'm fine now, but I don't think I'll be going drinking again for a while. Honestly, I'm more surprised that Crone's still standing. I think he almost out drank Reshevsky, which is saying something."</p><p>"Please." Reshevsky joined, "None of you could out drink me. Plus, Crone was drinking watered down shit all night. How else would he have kept up?"</p><p>"I've got to admit Nakamura, it makes the most sense. How long is it until he's 50? He should be retiring at some point, right?"</p><p>"He'll never retire. I don't think he can at this point. He's like the Captain America of chess. No matter how many times he dies, they keep bringing him back." Nakamura joked.</p><p>Soon the press portion of the conference was over and they were onto the Q+A. Elizabeth didn't expect many questions, after all most of them were focused on the top three players, mainly because they were the most well known and interviewed for chess magazines. She ended up fiddling with the pen in front of her and listening in on the questions and discussion to see if she could hop in at any point.</p><p>"I have a question for Elizabeth Mills." A small voice said. Elizabeth perked up at this. It was a little girl, she seemed familiar, like she'd seen her before.</p><p>"What's your name, sweetheart?" Elizabeth said to the child holding the mic.</p><p>"My names Megan. I've been playing lots of games against my grandpa and I'm not getting any better. How can I be a better player?"</p><p>"Read some chess books, mainly on openings and closings. Re-play your old games and see what went wrong. I'd also play more people. Does your school have a chess club?"</p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>"Try and join a chess club. Play with a variety of people. And eventually, if you want to enter a competition, you'll know when. And remember, when you lose, you can learn from that. A loss is always a win."</p><p> </p><p>Spencer was enjoying the small Q+A that the tournament was having. He sat towards the back of the hall, listening as the ten players at the front spoke about the game with unmatched passion. Spencer was amazed at the way they spoke about chess. Some of them spoke from experience while others cited past games they hadn't even played. Some of them even talked about theoretical games, that hadn't even been played professionally.</p><p>It was like they were entranced by a game of infinites. Infinite games to play, infinite moves to make. 64 tiles and 32 pieces were their lives. He wondered what it was like to be so entranced by something, to be completely and utterly dedicated.</p><p>He looked at Elizabeth's face as she added onto others points, how she smiled.</p><p>He could only hope one day, he'd put that smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days of the Invitationals were rough for Elizabeth. On Monday, she managed to win both of her games, leaving her in fourth. The next day, drew one and won one, leaving her in fourth. Wednesday, she once again won both games, pushing her up to third. She was surprised that she'd even managed to do it. She honestly wasn't expecting the games to go so smoothly.</p><p>The Wednesday night, she and Spencer went out for dinner in Georgetown. It was on of the few places in the city that served kosher food. The two of them enjoyed the night.</p><p>"So why did you choose chess?" Spencer asked, fiddling with his fork.</p><p>"I started playing when I was four, against my dad and other kids at synagogue. Then my parents thought it would be good if I could meet other kids who liked chess so they signed me up for lessons and took me to chess meets. I guess, eventually I decided it was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. My parents still wanted me to get a degree though."</p><p>"You went to college when you were 15, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Pretty sure the chess team weren't too happy when a 15 year old who got grandmaster status a year before started sweeping the floor with them."</p><p>"Is that unusual, becoming a grandmaster that young?"</p><p>"Most people don't get it before 18. The youngest so far got his at 12. Of course I slowed down a lot after I got the title. I played in tournaments that the chess team went to and a few others, but other than that, I barely played. When did you start playing chess because I know for a fact you are defiantly not new to the game."</p><p>"I actually started playing in college. My roommate was on the chess team and decided to teach me. You'd have beat me so easily, I was terrible at the game."</p><p>"I'd beat you now. Granted you're not terrible, but I could still destroy you."</p><p>"Really? Whose to say I wasn't going easy on you the first time we played."</p><p>"Is that you saying you want a re-match Dr Reid?"</p><p>"One day. Though right now, I would like to enjoy a meal with you."</p><p>"Well, I look forward to our rematch and I am enjoying your company." She smiled.</p><p>Spencer smiled back. Elizabeth found herself enchanted by Spencer's smile. His face seemed to brighten when he did so, and his eyes caught the light, creating infinite pools filled with stars. His hidden dimples came out when he smiled. In her mind, they were divine. Spencer seemed to have some kind of otherworldly radiance when he smiled, when he truly smiled. He had the same smile when he got to talk about the things he loved. The way he talked when he had that smile on his face was mesmerising. It was like angels singing their heavenly songs, true passion coming from the lips of a human.</p><p>"How do you think tomorrows going to go? You'll be playing Reshevsky in the morning."</p><p>"I've played him before. About two years ago. From what I could tell, he usually plays the scotch game, and he's playing white so I'll have to follow his lead. Though recently he has been playing a lot more Ruy Lopez openings, so I'll have to be paying more attention."</p><p>"Do you think you'll win it?"</p><p>"Maybe. Reshevsky the guy to beat. If I win, I'll likely maintain third seat for the rest of the tournament. If I loose, I'll probably have to replay him either way but I won't be getting higher than third."</p><p>"What happens on the last day. I was looking at the roster and it was talking about there only being one match up."</p><p>"You play the person who's usually be on the same table. So first seat and second seat, third and fourth and so on. It basically determines your final placement. Then after, closing statement and one hour press conference." She took another bite of her food. "Normally it's all over by 2, so we can finally get on with the Doctor Spencer Reid Mystery DC Tour."</p><p>Spencer smiled, "Is there anywhere you want to go while your here?"</p><p>"The Smithsonian Institute. And the Botanical Gardens. I'll let you choose."</p><p>"An afternoon at the Smithsonian sounds nice."</p><p>The two finished up their food and paid their bill before walking into the cool summer air. The evening was young, and the two of them decided it wasn't to be wasted. They wandered down to the river and into the park that ran alongside the riverfront.</p><p>The two walked alongside each other in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of the water and the city surrounding them. Spencer watched Elizabeth as she admired the glowing lights of the city. The city was reflected in her deep brown eyes, and a small smile on her face made Spencer's heart flutter. Though he avoided physical contact at all costs, Spencer desperately wanted to hold her hand as they walked through the park. He'd rarely wanted to touch people, and yet, when it came to Elizabeth, all he wanted was to hold her.</p><p>"It's beautiful here." Elizabeth said, sitting down on a set of stairs on the riverbank. Spencer quickly joined her.</p><p>"Yeah, I really like it here. Sometimes, if the weathers good, I'll come down here to read. It's quiet."</p><p>"I get it. I like sitting in my backyard to read. It's quiet and all you can hear is the waves. Sometimes it's just nice to be alone with your thoughts."</p><p>Spencer understood. God did he understand. On nights after cases, when his team all wanted to go out and be distracted, all Spencer wanted was a quiet night. In crowded spaces, all he could think about where bacteria and his odds of being drugged. He didn't want to be sent spiralling again. When it was quiet, he could read and delve into books, distracting himself in what he considered a more productive way.</p><p>Of course, now he had Elizabeth's letters that he looked forward to after cases as well as his books. And Elizabeth was with him at that moment, sitting next to him, looking angelic.</p><p>"How do you think happens when you die?" Elizabeth asked, continuing to look out into the water.</p><p>Spencer frowned, "I used to be certain that it was just nothingness, but I'm not so sure anymore. Why are you asking?"</p><p>"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I've just been feeling off recently. It's probably nothing."</p><p>"Did something happen back in Portland, or here?"</p><p>"No, nothing. It's fine." She lied. Spencer could see the lie in her eyes. He didn't know how he could have missed it. She was suffering when she thought about it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>"It's fine, Spencer. I promise, I can deal with it myself." She said. "It's just, have you ever stopped someone from doing something because its wrong and they take offense to it? And it just freaks you out because you know what you did was right but they don't seem to see it the same, even though what they were doing was wrong but you're also scared because what if everyone else takes their side and you're the one that's wrong."</p><p>Spencer sat in silence for a moment. It was the first time he didn't know the answer to a question he was asked. Sure, he'd been in a situation where he stopped people from doing things that were wrong, it was his job. But he knew he was right in that situation. He caught murderers, rapists and kidnappers for a living, of course he was in the right. But what she was suggesting was a grey area, where even she didn't know if she was right. "I think, if you think what you did was right, you shouldn't worry about what others think."</p><p>"Thank you. Sorry, I shoved all that on you."</p><p>"It's okay. Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." She shivered slightly as a breeze swept up the river, chilling her.</p><p>"Are you cold?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"A little, it's my fault. I should have bought a jacket."</p><p>Spencer quickly shrugged off his blazer before putting it over Elizabeth's shoulders. "Let's get you back to the hotel, you've got a busy day tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reshevsky was a tough player to beat. Elizabeth knew that. She was already at a disadvantage playing black against Reshevsky, but when he played d4 she was stumped. She'd expected him to go with a Ruy Lopez opening, so had spent the night going over how to combat them instead of the larger range. She'd try to use the Nimzo-Indian defence, though he could just as easily counter it if he refused to play c4.</p><p>Luckily for her, he allowed her to play it. He also was the first to take, his white pawn on d file taking her pawn on c5. Not too much of a loss, she thought as she moved her queen-side knight to d7, allowing her to take c5 if she really wanted.</p><p>Elizabeth castled on move 10, a favourable move for long term defence. By her 13th move, she had Reshevsky in check. She was surprised at how smoothly the game was playing in her favour, especially considering her lack of preparedness for the game.</p><p>The game wrapped quickly, and in 22 moves, Reshevsky had resigned, accepting his defeat with grace. A firm handshake between the two was all that was needed to solidify to Elizabeth that she'd actually won the game and it wasn't a fluke. As the crowd gathered around the board quickly dispersed to look at some of the ongoing games, she saw Spencer standing among the crowd.</p><p>"You played well." He said, approaching her.</p><p>"The game was quicker than I expected." She smiled, picking up her notation book and pen. "I honestly thought Paul had something up his sleeve when I was playing. I felt like I was falling into a trap."</p><p>"And you still won. You're a great player Elizabeth."</p><p>"Thank you Spencer." Elizabeth smiled. "How was your night? Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"I actually did some reading before I went to bed. It was interesting."</p><p>"What was so interesting about this reading, or am I not allowed to know?"</p><p>"It was chess theory. I'm planning on winning if you'll play me again."</p><p>"I'm going to win the next time I play you, you know that right?"</p><p>"Statistically, you are more likely to win, but I think I've got a fighting chance."</p><p>"You'll definitely be fighting." Elizabeth laughed, "I'll make sure of that."</p><p>"I'm sure you will." Spencer smiled. "Who are you playing this afternoon?"</p><p>"Akinari Nakamura. I'm surprised at the comeback he made, I drew against him last time we played, so I'm probably going to go over that game to see what went wrong. You're welcome to join me, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Post-game analysis was not what Spencer expected it to be. Every mistake that was made on the board was meticulously analysed in order to find the best move for both short and long term play. He understood the purpose, but the depth she went through to make sure she understood every move and the consequences they had on the closing was insane in his mind. In fact, despite his love for analysis, what she was doing was next level.</p><p>Every once in a while, Spencer would ask her how certain moves worked, just to allow her to slow down. Somehow in the few hours they were sat on the floor of the hotel room, Elizabeth began pulling out chess books and referring to them in her explanations to Spencer. Apparently, she'd decided to go into chess theory, going over various opening and closing lines that most frequently occurred in Nakamura's games.</p><p>Eventually, it was time to go back down for the game. Spencer had faith that she would win. He didn't know why, but he knew she was going to win.</p><p>And win she did. Fifty moves into the game, and Elizabeth placed her rook for a checkmate. Nakamura shook her hand and congratulated her on her win as he left the hall. Photo's were snapped and then the photographers cleared the hall, finished with their jobs for the day.</p><p>Spencer smiled at Elizabeth as she picked up her things and moved away from the table.</p><p>"Spencer, tell me that I am not imagining this."</p><p>"Trust me, you're not imagining it. Tomorrow you'll be playing Alexander Crone."</p><p>"Oh god. Oh my god."</p><p>"Is that a good 'oh my god' or bad 'oh my god'?"</p><p>"Both, definitely both. I'm in the top two now either way, which I didn't expect, but I'm definitely not going to win this one. Crone crushes everyone he plays. It's going to be humiliating."</p><p>"It's going to be your best game yet." Spencer smiled. "Plus, think of all the people you're proving wrong."</p><p>Elizabeth looked up at Spencer. "You really think it's going to be my best game?"</p><p>"Of course. I know you play incredibly well, and I know that in every game you try your hardest. You're so dedicated and passionate about this, so I know this will be one of the best games you've played so far."</p><p>The two stood in silence. Thoughts flooded Spencer's brain like an uncontrollable tsunami. It overwhelmed him how much he wanted to touch her. Just to hold her hand once, or hug her. He wanted to hold her, to cherish her. And yet these thoughts made him uncomfortable. What if he wasn't good enough? What if she didn't want him? What if they ended up hating each other?</p><p>"Spencer, are you okay?" He heard, zoning back in.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go, you'll probably want to focus on your game tomorrow. I'll see you then." He said before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>When Spencer got back to his apartment, he was in full panic mode. Did he like Elizabeth? Was it too soon to have these feelings about her? He'd only seen her for the first time less than a week ago, and yet he knew so much about her. Did she know enough about him? He was a private person. He hadn't even told his team about his problems with Dilaudid after he was kidnapped. It hadn't even been six month into his recovery yet, and he knew that recovery and relationships didn't mix. He didn't want Elizabeth to ever see him on one of his bad days, where the cravings were so severe that he felt like clawing his eyes out just to try and distract himself, or when he sat in a corner for hours on end, forcing himself to stay still just so he didn't go find a dealer.</p><p>He scrambled to find his rarely used phone, eventually finding it in the deep corner of his bag. Flicking it on he scrolled through his contacts looking for the right name, eventually clicking on the call button.</p><p>The phone rang a few times before they answered. "Pretty boy, how's your time with the mysterious pen pal going?"</p><p>"It's fine." Spencer said quickly, "Are you on a case right now?"</p><p>"We're on our way back, we should be landing in 20 minutes. Why, is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, everything's fine. I just need advice about something."</p><p>"Spencer, did you sleep with her?"</p><p>"No! Can you just come over when you land?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll be there in an hour tops."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys,</p><p>Sorry for the late update. Yesterday was my 18th birthday and I had a lot of family members coming over to drop off cards, so I couldn't find much time to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who was that?" JJ asked Derek as he sat back down. </p><p>"It was Reid. Somethings going on with the kid, I'm gonna go over and check on him. Kid seemed off."</p><p>"Do you think something happened with the girl he was meeting?" Emily asked.</p><p>Derek shook his head. "Honestly, I've got no idea. He seemed off, like something was bothering him."</p><p>"Well, good luck. We all know how difficult it is to get anything personal out of him."</p><p> </p><p>Derek rushed over to Spencer's apartment as soon as they landed. He had no idea what to expect from his friend, did something go wrong? Was he thinking of using again? Spencer was like Derek's own brother, and the thought of something happening to the young agent scared him. </p><p>It took him a little longer to get to the apartment than he wanted, due to the ridiculous DC traffic. Spencer wasn't the type to ask for help, which is what worried Derek the most.</p><p>Parking up in front of Spencer's apartment complex, Derek sat for a moment to think of all the possible things Spencer could need help with. Was it just standard girl advice, or something more serious? Derek, got out of the car before he panicked himself too much about all of the possibilities that could be happening. Right now, his friend needed him.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door pushed Spencer out of his thoughts. Derek had arrived, and was knocking on his door loudly. He pushed himself out of his chair and towards the door. </p><p>Opening the door, Derek entered the apartment. "Why'd you call me over so late pretty boy? You do something wrong?" He laughed.</p><p>"No, I'm just trying to figure something out, and you seem to be an expert on it."</p><p>"I'm better than you at something?" Derek said, slumping onto the couch. "It must be a Christmas miracle."</p><p>"Not really, you just have more experience with women, so you'd be able to help me with my problem."</p><p>"Oh, this is about pretty lady. Alright 187, fire away."</p><p>He sat down awkwardly, shifting a little in an attempt to get comfortable. How was he going to word his questions? Or even explain how he was feeling?</p><p>"How do you tell if a girl likes you?"</p><p>"It really depends on the woman and what they're looking for Reid. But if you want to know, she probably will try spend as much time as possible with you, and she'll be trying to be close to you. But there's something else, isn't there?"</p><p>Reid took a breath. "She deserves so much better than me. She's smart, and cool and pretty. I just don't think I'm good enough for her. She runs circles around me and it's amazing. And she gets the references I make and she listens to me. Like really listens to me. Derek, she's incredible, and she deserves so much more than me."</p><p>Derek sighed. He knew Spencer was insecure when it came to women, but he didn't know the genius could be such an idiot. "Can I give you some advice Spencer?" </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"It's not up to you to decide if you're good enough for her. Trust me when I say this, but everyone who actually wants to be with someone, and I mean actually with them, feels exactly the way you do. I'd be more worried if you didn't feel that way. But weather she deserves you, that's her choice, not yours."</p><p>"But what if she think's she's too good for me? Or what if she laughs at me?"</p><p>"From what you've told me, she won't do that. Just be yourself, and when the time is right, ask her on a date. It's that simple." He paused briefly, "And flowers, get her flowers."</p><p>"Why flowers?"</p><p>"Dude, girls go nuts for that kind of stuff. Trust me, you give her flowers and she's yours."</p><p>"That makes no sense, why do women like flowers? They're not permanent in any way, and you can't use them."</p><p>"It's not about what it can do, it's about the thought. Flowers show you've been thinking about them and that you care about them." Derek looked at the lost genius. He'd have to put it in terms Spencer would understand. "It's like if she got you a book you'd never read before."</p><p>Spencer's confused frown quickly lifted at the explanation. It was clear to Derek that he'd gotten through to him. </p><p>"One more question."</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"Where should I take her tomorrow?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth found difficulty in getting up that morning. She felt weighted to her bed, as if something was holding her down. She wanted to curl back into the sheets and go back to sleep and let the world fade from her mind.</p><p>She found herself feeling this way some mornings, though she usually forced herself out of it, she supposed from years of her mother dragging her out of bed in order to make sure she made it to high school on time. She numbly pushed herself out of bed and into the shower in an attempt to put some life into her.</p><p>Slipping into some clothes and getting herself ready for the day, Elizabeth felt sick with nerves. Despite the obvious nerves, something still felt off to the young woman. She knew she was supposed to feel nervous, excited even, but all she felt like was crawling back into bed and going back to sleep.</p><p>It must be nerves. She thought, I'll get over it when I'm playing, I always do.</p><p>She got changed into her nicest clothes, choosing a bright yellow sundress, hoping the colour will cheer her up a little, as well as give her a little bit of luck.</p><p>She couldn't eat that morning either. Something was telling her that if she ate, she'd throw up. Once again, she assumed it was nerves. Still, she needed something, and a light breakfast of fruit would keep her going.</p><p>She took a deep breath as she approached the chess table that morning. Second chair wasn't somewhere she ever saw herself. And yet, there she was, sitting across from Alexander Crone, the man she'd looked up to ever since she was a child. She shook his hand, the flash of camera's dazzling her as she sat down. She was playing black, an automatic disadvantage.</p><p>He moved his first piece, c4. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You seemed quieter than usual at breakfast."</p><p>"I'm fine." She said, moving a pawn to e5, accepting the English opening. "I just didn't sleep very well, that's all."</p><p>"That's a shame." He said, moving to e3. "How's Portland been?"</p><p>She moved to f5, taking the centre. "Good. How's Rhode Island been treating you?"</p><p>"It's been good." He advanced to d4, and Elizabeth quickly took with her pawn on the e-file. "The twins are heading to high school in September." He took her pawn back on d4. "And Ellen's just gotten a promotion at the gallery, so she's spending a little more time at home."</p><p>"That must be nice getting to see her more." She moved her knight to f6. "How old is your youngest now?"</p><p>He moved his queenside knight to c3. "He'll be turning 13 in November."</p><p>"Wow." She said, bringing her bishop to e7. "Your oldest is going to college this year as well."</p><p>Crone bought his kingside bishop to d3. "Yeah, hard to believe how old they're all getting."</p><p>Elizabeth moved a pawn to d5, and Alexander quickly took it with his pawn on c-file. Elizabeth quickly stole the space back using her knight.</p><p>"So, I hear you've made a friend while you've been here." He said, lazily moving his bishop to c4. Elizabeth moved her knight to b6, to which Crone quickly responded by moving the bishop back to d3.</p><p>"We've been friends for a while, it's just the first time we've seen each other in person." She moved her other knight to c6.</p><p>"You kids are your internet." He joked, moving his knight to f3.</p><p>"Actually, we're pen pals." She moved her bishop to f6, which Crone then followed up with a kingside castling.</p><p>"That's good." He smiled as Elizabeth advanced to a6. "We should write more letters. Email feels far too casual." As he moved his rook to check.</p><p>Elizabeth defended with a quick, but very weak knight to e7. "Letters feel more personal. Email feels like business. Though you are getting old, so I can't blame you for feeling that way."</p><p>He moved his bishop to g5, which Elizabeth decided to pre-emptively defend f6 by moving her queen to d6. Which she was right for doing so, as Crone took her bishop on the space which she was able to take back with the queen. "I am not getting old."</p><p>"Says the guy who was born in the 60's" She joked as he moved his queen to e2. Elizabeth quickly moved her bishop out to d7.</p><p>"I remember playing you when you were younger, you'd just gotten your grandmaster title, and I remember thinking that you were so little that I wouldn't have to worry." He looked on the memory fondly as he moved the rook that was once on the a-file to d1. She moved her king to f8, just in hopes to push back her inevitable loss. "Of course then I played you and you came so close to winning in the beginning.  I hope you know that I was thinking of quitting before I played you. So, I hope you're not mad when I do this."</p><p>Elizabeth's eyebrow furrowed and then her eyes widened in realisation at what he was doing. Crone stood up and resigned. He was winning and he resigned.</p><p>The next few seconds were chaos. She shook his hand over the table as camera's flashed like wild. Shouts of press were made as Crone walked out of the hall. A few reporters surrounded her, asking her questions about how she felt. In reality she was completely and utterly shocked. She had expected to be thoroughly beaten or to have to resign with some dignity, but for him to resign while he was winning was just embarrassing on her half.</p><p>Pushing herself out of her shock, Elizabeth quickly walking away from the table, followed by one of the federation employee's. She had to push her way through several reporters asking millions of questions she couldn't answer.</p><p>She pushed open the door to the green room and slumped down into a seat in some form of unseen exhaustion. The lack of relief from the anxiety she was feeling seemed to swell in her chest. She thought that being the best and winning was supposed to feel good, but winning when she knew she was supposed to lose just made the feeling worse.</p><p>It wasn't long before she was snapped out of her pity party, when Callum and Luke walked into the room, Luke looking thoroughly defeated.</p><p>"I can't believe you tried to beat a rook mate. You should have just resigned." the younger of the two laughed.</p><p>"You're sixteen, I didn't think you'd bring in the bishop!" Luke argued, before looking at the lone woman. "I mean, could be worse, Lizzy looks like she was destroyed."</p><p>"How did it go?" Callum asked, looking over to the woman.</p><p>"He resigned while he was winning."</p><p>Luke took a sharp breath in, understanding the insult.</p><p>"Damn, that's cruel. Not even playing it out?"</p><p>"Nope, I was in the loosing position. And what's worse he told me not to be mad."</p><p>"I don't get it." Callum spoke up, a small frown on his face. "You technically won, and now you're considered the US Champion. Why would you be mad that he resigned?"</p><p>Both Luke and Elizabeth looked over to the young grandmaster, before Elizabeth decided to explain. "Being in the loosing position, and having them resign, and especially telling them not to be mad about, it's like saying that that player isn't worth your time to play. Essentially, it's like your argument being brushed off. It's embarrassing."</p><p>The room went quiet, as more players entered as their games finished. The light chatting of the players filled the room as the morning went on, until finally all of the games had been completed and all the other players had came into the green room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spencer woke up late that morning. He had hoped to be at the hotel before the games had started, and instead, at what would have been roughly mid game, he was looking at flowers for Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what to get her. Morgan has suggested getting her roses, but she liked tulips, and he couldn't tell what she'd prefer.</p><p>"Sir, are you okay?" A store assistant asked. "Are you trying to find something specific?"</p><p>"I'm looking for something for-" He didn't know how to explain it. They weren't dating, and he wanted them to be more than friends.</p><p>The older woman smiled. "I understand." She said, shuffling to the counter, indicating for Spencer to follow her. "Tell me about them and I'll help you find the perfect flowers. What's their favourite flower?"</p><p>"Yellow tulips. They're her favourite."</p><p>"Okay, so we'll put those in." She jots it down on a small notepad. "Now, tell me about her, what do you think of her?"</p><p>Spencer smiled as he thought of her. "She's great. She's smart and I love hearing what she has to say. She makes me think about things other than work and she makes me feel really good about myself when I'm with her. She's incredible."</p><p>"I think lavender, and maybe with white roses. How does that sound?"</p><p>"I think she'll like it." Spencer smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course dear." The woman said, as she started arranging the bouquet. "I've seen so many men come in to buy flowers, but so few know their girlfriends favourite flower."</p><p>"Oh, she's not my girlfriend."</p><p>"Well, you could have fooled me. With that lovesick look on your face I'd have thought you were about to propose to her." The woman laughed. "Though I am assuming that you want to be a part of her life , because I know full well that men don't just buy women flowers."</p><p>"Yeah." He looked at the flowers, "I wanted do something nice for her. I thought flowers would be best."</p><p>"Well, you can never go wrong with flowers." She wrapped some florist paper around the flowers, securing it with a thin green ribbon. "Here you go."</p><p>"How much."</p><p>"On the house sweetness. I can tell she's something special, just by the look you have on your face. Take care of her."</p><p>He smiled. "I will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the brief closure meeting, Elizabeth walked onto the stage and sat in her seat, next to Alexander Crone. Although there were many questions she wanted to ask him, she refrained from doing so. The final press conference was going to last a while, and she could just about spot Spencer in the back, smiling at her from his seat. She gave him a small wave from where she sat, hoping that he saw it.</p><p>There had been very limited questions focused at Elizabeth, however when there were, they were all asking her how she felt about Crone resigning mid game.</p><p>The answer of course was diplomatic, "Of course I'm upset about Crone resigning, I would have liked to have played him all the way through. He would have undoubtedly beat me, though I assume he has good reason."</p><p>It went on for a while, and because of the controversy that had popped up on some small chess forums, the final Q+A had been cancelled to avoid both Crone and Mills being harassed. Of course, that didn't stop the press from being passive aggressive just in order to get a good story.</p><p>The constant "Do you think you deserve to be sitting in first chair?" and "Do you think this will encourage more female players to try harder?" was becoming annoying, not only to Elizabeth, but also for the other players. Their games, being infinitely more interesting than Elizabeth and Alexander's, were being overshadowed by Crone's stunt.</p><p>Of course, that wasn't the end of the drama that year. Towards the end of the press conference, someone in the press finally asked the big question, the one that had plagued Elizabeth's mind since the end of her last match.</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr Crone, if I may ask, why did you resign your match against Miss Mills when you clearly could have won?"</p><p>Crone stood up, taking a deep breath in before speaking. "I resigned in my match with Dr Mills because I had planned to do so with whomever I was going to be playing in the final match. I have been contemplating this for a while, and I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be my official last tournament. I'm retiring, and I figured that whoever I play my final match against should be the winner. I'm glad it's Dr Mills, she's a wonderful woman, and she deserves the position, just as much as anyone else who worked their way to this table deserves their position."</p><p>The hall went silent. It was rare for chess players to retire, most just faded into obscurity, slowly letting their ELO drop as new players replaced them. Elizabeth was confused as to why he was deciding to do this. He could have simply stopped going to tournaments and rejected future invites.</p><p>The conference soon ended, having the players rushed off stage much of the presses disappointment. Elizabeth was honestly just glad to get off the stage and have the ability to breathe a little lighter now that the tournament was finally over.</p><p>She smiled as she waved goodbye to the other grandmasters, all of whom were planning on getting drunk at the nearest bar, while Callum was packing his bags, his flight leaving for Connecticut that evening.</p><p>The halls were empty as the curly haired woman left the room, unlike how she'd expected. In all honesty, Elizabeth had expected a much more busy hallway as reporters packed up their cameras or attempted to get exclusive interviews with players. Elizabeth of course took the chance to get away as quickly as possible and meet Spencer at her room, as they'd arranged earlier when Spencer text her that he was late and couldn't find her.</p><p>A few moments later, and she could see the tall man standing awkwardly outside of her room, holding a bouquet of flowers. Her heart seemed to flutter as she saw them, yellow tulips, he'd remembered.</p><p>"You got me flowers?"</p><p>"Yeah, honestly, I wanted to get you some for when you landed, but I figured that now would be a better time. They're yellow tulips, I remember you saying they were your favourite in one of your letters."</p><p>"Thank you. That's really nice." She smiled, opening the hotel room door. "Come in, I'm going to put these in water."</p><p>Spencer followed in after her, standing by the door as Elizabeth filled up an empty vase that she'd found in one of the small closets in the room. "So, what are we doing today? I have a feeling you have something in mind."</p><p>"I figured you'd want to relax today, so I was thinking maybe we could go to my apartment, watch a movie and I'd cook you something? Only if you want to, of course."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that." She said, placing the vase of flowers on the side before picking up her jacket. "Though I have a feeling I'll be helping you in the kitchen."</p><p>"Yeah, based on my attempts at cooking, it would be nice to have you teach me a little."</p><p>Elizabeth nodded, smiling as the two went to leave the room. Then the room phone rang, causing her to break eye contact. "One second, let me get this. Meet me in the lobby, I'll be right down."</p><p>"Of course, I'll bring the car around, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." She smiled, "I'll be five minutes tops."</p><p>Spencer left the room as Elizabeth picked up the phone. "Hello, this is reception, is this Dr Mills' room?"</p><p>"It is, is there a problem?"</p><p>"No, Ma'am, we just have someone here asking for you by the name Dr Blake. She says she's from Georgetown University."</p><p>"Okay, tell her I'll be right down." She said, hanging up and leaving the room. As she entered the elevator, she wondered why a teacher from a university she never even attended wanted to talk to her, maybe to guest lecture?</p><p>As the elevator dinged, indicating she was in the reception, she exited, walking towards the front desk. "I was told there was a Dr Blake here to see me?"</p><p>"That would be me." A kind voice said from behind her. Elizabeth span around to see an older woman smiling at her. "Dr Alex Blake," she shook the younger woman's hand. "It's great to meet you, I read your dissertation on religious impact in language, very impressive. I recommend it to my PhD students."</p><p>"Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm in a little bit of a rush, a friend of mine is bringing his car around."</p><p>"Of course, I won't hold you for long. I was actually here to offer you a job as a part of our linguistics department. One of our professors decided to retire this past month and I recommended you for the job."</p><p>"Oh, wow. I'd have to think it through, it'd be a big move, across the country."</p><p>"Of course, I completely understand. We'd work to support you if you did decide to make the move. I'm supposed to give you the offer letter and prospectus." She said, pulling it out of her bag. "It should have all of the information in there, as well as numbers to call should you need any other information. And here's my card, just in case." Dr Blake smiled. "I should hope to see you again."</p><p>Dazed, Elizabeth looked at the book in her hand, flicking through the glossy pages. She took a deep breath before walking out of the hotel, book and letter still in hand. As she got in the car, Spencer smiled.</p><p>"So, what was the call about?"</p><p>"I just got offered a job."</p><p>"Oh, wow" Spencer said, surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I said. I'll have to look it over."</p><p>"So you're considering it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, it's a teaching position, and it's something new, and they read my PhD dissertation on linguistics. It could be a good opportunity to try something new."</p><p>Spencer nodded, "Well, whatever you choose, I'll be there for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering Spencer's apartment was an experience in itself. To any normal person, the room would look like a mess with books littered around all corners of the room, however to Elizabeth the apartment was clearly organised. The books were in piles by topic and the filled bookshelves was organised by subject and author name. </p><p>On top of that, the place was clearly well cared for and the distinct smell of pine and old books was comforting. Spencer walked past Elizabeth, hanging up his bag and placing his keys in a small bowl on the side.</p><p>"Well, make yourself at home." He smiled, "It's not much but it's home."</p><p>"It's nice, I like it." Elizabeth said, walking around the room, examining the bookshelves as she did so. "You read a lot of classics."</p><p>Spencer nodded, "They're nostalgic. I read them a lot when I was younger, and my mom used to read them to me. I guess that's why I like them so much."</p><p>"What are you reading at the moment?"</p><p>Spencer walked over to the bookshelf, and stood by Elizabeth, his fingers running along the spines of the books before plucking one out of the shelf. 'The Brothers Karamazov' was printed in bold Russian font on the front. "I started re-reading it, I'm about half way through at the moment. I remember reading it in college and not really getting it, but I think it's becoming one of my favourites."</p><p>"How many favourites do you have now?" Elizabeth joked, laughing lightly as she did so.</p><p>"About 56, but you can never have too much of a good thing."</p><p>"That we can both agree on."</p><p>Spencer smiled down at Elizabeth before neatly tucking the book back into the shelf. "Have you taken a look through the offer you got yet?"</p><p>"Oh. No, I haven't. I'm probably going to wait until I get home to look it over, get a few peoples opinions on it."</p><p>He nodded, walking away from the bookshelf as Elizabeth's eye's continued to look over the thousands of titles from all over the world. There were several books that she knew she wouldn't even be able to comprehend, mainly about theoretical physics and other types of science subjects, that although Elizabeth had minored in, she had never done well in, instead choosing to make the rest of her minors in less maths based subjects, like English literature, History and taking an art class. </p><p>However as her eyes continued through the shelf, she found more books on subjects from almost every area of study; Art, history, geography, medicine, psychology, music, every subject you could want to look into, Spencer had at least one book on. It was incredible. Each had tabs sticking out from the top, marking something he'd found particularly interesting. Some were half-hazardly stacked on top of each other where there was no longer any space to put books. </p><p>She wondered how he even had time to read so much with so little time, though she supposed his job was primarily research based and he would need as board a spectrum of knowledge as possible to excel at his work. </p><p>"Do you want something to drink?" Spencer asked from the kitchen, snapping Elizabeth from her thoughts. </p><p>"Just a water, thank you." She said, walking to the kitchen. The kitchen had far less clutter than the living room, instead just a few cookbooks that, unlike those on the bookshelf, looked as though they hadn't even been opened. "You really don't cook that often, do you?"</p><p>Spencer turned the tap off before handing the glass to Elizabeth. "Like I said, I always seem to be away." </p><p>The curly haired woman took a sip of the water. There was an air of awkwardness around the two. This was the first time they'd ever actually been alone together, in a space they were likely not going to be interrupted in and neither of them were focused on work. It was just them. </p><p>Spencer shuffled awkwardly, taking a sip out of his glass. "So, what do you want to do?"</p><p>Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure. What are you thinking?"</p><p>"Do you want to watch a film?" He suggested. </p><p>"Sure, what were you thinking?" </p><p>"I have a few I've been wanting to watch," He said, walking back into the living room, Elizabeth following behind. He flicked through a small selection of DVD's, the curly haired woman joining his side, her eyes flicking through the titles. Several of them were films were foreign, titles from all across the world, while others were big films that she remembered being released. However, only one caught her eye.</p><p>"The Princess Bride?" She asked, picking it out of the shelf.</p><p>"I read it when I was younger, and then I watched the film. It's something I kept from when I lived in Vegas. I haven't watched it since."</p><p>"Do you want to watch it?" She asked, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spencer didn't realise how close she was until he turned to answer her. He was close enough to see the flecks of green and gold in the depths of her dark eyes and close enough to feel her breath on his skin.</p><p>He took a breath, "If you want to."</p><p>She smiled, "Come on, it'll be fun." She said, passing the case to him. </p><p>"Go get comfy, I'll figure out how to get the DVD player working."</p><p>She laughed lightly, and he did too. Happy to make her happy.</p><p>After a few minutes of fiddling with wires at the back of the TV (and a little help from Elizabeth, though Spencer found it hard to admit he needed the help in the first place) and the movie was playing. The two sat on the couch, awkwardly far apart, to the point where the distance was uncomfortable.</p><p>Throughout the film, Spencer found himself shifting towards Elizabeth, and she found herself doing the same. Eventually, they were sitting next to each other, hands barely grazing each other. </p><p>One of them was going to have to make the first move, Spencer knew that. He also knew that there was a chance that she could pull her hand back, and in that moment it could be the worst thing that could happen. </p><p>Slowly, he reached out, his fingers ghosting over her hand. At that point he wasn't even paying attention to the movie, and instead to her hand. He took one last breath before he finally interlocked their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Elizabeth noticed about Spencer's hands were how cold they were in comparison to hers. The second thing was how natural it felt to hold his hand. She smiled, looking at their interlocked hands.</p><p>She could see why her friends wanted her to meet someone new.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend went fast, and before they knew it, it was the morning of Elizabeth's departure. Both Elizabeth and Spencer spent practically every moment together during that weekend, visiting museums while Spencer told her facts that you couldn't find on the placards on the exhibits. He showed her his favourite coffee spots and the small second hand bookshops that he found where they'd flicked through some books and read each other some lines they thought were pretty, along with any notes that came with them if there were any. </p><p>The morning of her leaving, Elizabeth was not happy. For the first time in her life, she was not happy to be going back to Cannon Beach. She liked Washington, it was a little faster than Cannon Beach, but not enough to be overwhelming. She was seriously considering taking up the job offer as a professor.</p><p>Though that wasn't something to be thinking of at that moment. She'd agreed to meet Spencer in the lobby with her bags for breakfast before he dropped her off at the airport later that day. She'd packed most of her things the night before, after she'd gotten back from spending the day wondering around the National Gallery of Art, mainly to avoid the rain, though she did enjoy telling Spencer all about the different types of art and the difference between the baroque and romantic era. She was certain he already knew, but he let her talk either way.</p><p>She packed what was left of her things, which at that point was just her pyjama's and chess board, and left the room, double checking to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. </p><p>Checking out was quick and easy, saying her thanks to the receptionist as she left the hotel. Most of the other players had left the previous morning, each saying their goodbyes at breakfast. Her suitcase following behind, she stepped out of the hotel and began walking towards a café just down the street where she and Spencer had agreed to meet that morning. She could spy his car sitting in the parking bay just down the road.</p><p>The café itself was cosy and the aroma of coffee and sugar swimming through the air and clinging to the plush seats. Spencer was sat on one of the couches by the window, reading a book while sipping his coffee. </p><p>Elizabeth walked over, giving a small smile to the tall man as she sat opposite him. He pushed a to go cup over to her. </p><p>"I got you some coffee, I figured you would want some." He smiled up at her from his book.</p><p>"Thank you." She said, taking a sip. Vanilla. "You remembered my order?"</p><p>He nodded, "Sorry if that's weird. I just wanted to make sure that you enjoyed it."</p><p>"No, no. That's actually really nice Spencer. I just didn't expect it." She took another sip. "So, what are you reading?"</p><p>"The Sun Also Rises. It's good, a little depressing, but Hemingway has a way with words."</p><p>"I know what you mean, I remember reading 'The Garden of Eden' and being captivated by his work."</p><p>Spencer nodded. "Honestly, if I could read only one author for the rest of my life Hemingway would be in the top ten. He covers so many different theme's in his writing it's difficult to get bored with his books."</p><p>The two finished their coffee's before heading to the car. The two were silent for most of the ride, as though trying to preserve their memories of each other. The silence was complemented by the sounds of traffic and conversation from outside of the car, though neither felt stifled by the lack of conversation, rather both felt comfort. </p><p>The airport wasn't particularly busy that morning, Spencer pulled up and got out of the car, Elizabeth following after him. He pulled her bags out of the trunk, placing them on the sidewalk before standing up with a smile.</p><p>"I suppose this is it." Spencer said, a slight tinge of sadness in his voice.</p><p>"I suppose it is." </p><p>"I- Call me when you get home, so I know you're safe."</p><p>"Of course." Elizabeth nodded. There was just one more thing she had to do while in DC. "Can I give you a hug?"</p><p>Spencer nodded, almost immediately. She pulled her arms around his waist, her head resting in his chest. After a few seconds of Spencer deciding what to do with his arms, Elizabeth felt him wrap them around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. One thing she hadn't expected from Spencer was how good of a hugger he was. </p><p>Eventually, they had to pull apart. "I'm going to miss you." Spencer said, holding onto Elizabeth's hand.</p><p>"I know. I'll miss you too." She said. "Promise me you'll still send the letters."</p><p>"I promise. I also promise that the next time we see each other I'll be better at chess."</p><p>"And I'll promise I'll know more about Dr Who."</p><p>Spencer chuckled, "You should go check in. Your flight's leaving soon."</p><p>"I know. I'll see you soon." Elizabeth smiled, pulling her bags behind her as she walked into the airport. She waved back at Spencer before heading in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, back at the BAU was strange for Spencer. Although he remembered the BAU and all it's familiarity, it felt like how him home usually felt to him, comfortable, yet unfamiliar. </p><p>He sat down at his desk, flicking though the mountain of paperwork that has built up over the week. It was mainly consultations, and writing up his monthly weapons check. He could get it done pretty easily, though he'd likely have a few questions about his week from the others. </p><p>He began on the paperwork, quickly working through the weapons check and moving onto his consultations, when he looked up to see both Derek and Emily walking over to his desk.</p><p>"Have we got a case?" He asked, seeing their urgency.</p><p>"No, pretty boy. Why would we have a case?" The muscular man asked, their being a slight lightness in his voice.</p><p>"You both seemed in a rush. I thought Hotch might have called us into the meeting room."</p><p>"Nope." Emily's lips emphasised the 'p'. "We actually wanted to hear about how your week of with the woman of your dreams was."</p><p>Of course, at that point Penelope was walking through the bullpen. "I'm sorry, did I just hear that the resident genius has found a lady genius?"</p><p>Spencer's ears went red with embarrassment with the attention the team was giving him, and Derek answered for him.</p><p>"That he does, baby girl. Though he still hasn't told us her name."</p><p>"It's like he's convinced we're going to do a whole background check on her." Emily joked.</p><p>"No." Spencer objected, despite knowing he didn't have a counterpoint.</p><p>"Oh really?" Derek asked. "Then why won't you tell us her name?"</p><p>Spencer wasn't sure what had stopped him from giving the team her name before. He wondered why, though there was no doubt in his mind that even a search on the internet now would bring up her life story, and way too much about her life that she likely wouldn't be comfortable sharing. "She's well known in her field of work. I just don't think she'd be comfortable you knowing all about her life before she knows you."</p><p>"So she's famous?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Not in the TV way. It's more she's an expert in her field." Spencer smiled. "She recently became the best in the country, though she's been in the top ten for the last year. Watching her work is incredible."</p><p>"Oooh, pretty boy's in love." Derek teased in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Leave him alone." Penelope smacked Derek, "Let him talk, I need to know all the details."</p><p>Spencer smiled at Penelope, he knew it was going to be a while before she gave up on trying to figure out who she was, but he was alright with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>It was wonderful to finally get to meet you in person. You were just as wonderful as I expected, if not more. It's been a surprisingly quiet week, mostly paperwork and a small case not to far from DC that we worked on.</p><p>   How has your week been now that you're back in Cannon Beach? I'm assuming it's been a lot quieter than DC. </p><p>   I hope I'm not out of line when I say that it feel's significantly different without you around. I find myself thinking of you whenever I walk through the city, past all the places I would like to take you, should you come to DC again.</p><p>   There's once question I'd like to ask you, if you could learn any language, what would it be?</p><p>         I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                      Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>   Cannon Beach has been quiet as usual. I spent some time settling back in and talking with some friends in town. I also spent some time with my neighbour, Mr Thomas. He's a sweet man, plays a lot of card games. </p><p>   You're not out of line for thinking of me when in DC. I've actually been thinking a lot about the places I'd take you here. Granted, there isn't much to do, but we do have a small history center which I have no doubt you would like. I actually spent time there when I first moved in, learning as much as I could about it here as I could.</p><p>   If I could learn any language, it'd probably be Arabic. I know it's not most people's first pick, however I think the script is one of the most beautiful writings in the world, and a lot of the most influential texts in the modern world are written in Arabic and, although I've read the English translation, there's nothing like reading the original text.</p><p>   I have a question for you, if you could try one thing that you've never done before, what would it be?</p><p>   I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>            Elizabeth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>   I'm glad to know you don't think it's to weird. Also the museum you're talking about seems great! Local history is something that should be seen as more important as we can learn a significant amount about why a town is built the way it is and where some local traditions come from!</p><p>   If I could learn any language it would likely be Thai. It has influences from not only other Asian languages, but also European and Semitic ones as well. The script is also highly unique, taking influences from Chinese, Arabic and Hebrew!</p><p>   As for the one thing I would like to do that I have never done yet, it would likely be to take an art class. Despite all the time I spent in college I never took a single art elective, so taking an art class would likely be something fun I could try. Did you ever take any art classes while you were in college?</p><p>   I've recently taken up guest lecturing at a few colleges in DC and Virginia, and so far I think it's going well, though a lot of the students are surprised when they see me lecturing. I can't blame them, though it does feel weird the way a lot of them stare at me. Have you ever had that feeling?</p><p>I hope to hear from you again soon,</p><p>           Spencer</p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>    I totally agree with you that local history is an important subject to know about! Informing yourself on local traditions and where they might come from is really important, especially from a linguistics point of view! Around 93% of communication is non-verbal which really re-enforces the need to understand local customs and mannerisms to ensure that a clear line of communication is able to happen, even if you're talking the same language! Ever since I moved North from Texas, I found that non-verbal cues are significantly different and I needed to adapt to figure out what people were doing. It was truly fascinating from a research point of view to find differences in local mannerisms to those I was used to.</p><p>   Thai seems like a great language to learn, the script is incredibly beautiful and complex and would likely be fascinating to study. You're question about what language I would learn actually got me to start studying Arabic, and although it is difficult, it is defiantly going to be worth it!</p><p>   I actually did take an art elective while doing my master, figuring it would be fun, though it only lasted one semester. I tried a watercolor class, and least to say it went horribly. I had no idea what I was doing, though I can defiantly admire the skill it takes to create beautiful works using the medium. If I were to try a different art class, it would likely be pottery. I feel I'd likely be better at that than painting.</p><p>   The guest lectures sound interesting, what are you teaching them? You seem to know a lot about a lot of different subjects, so I honestly have no idea what you could be teaching. As for the feeling of being stared at, I can defiantly empathise with. When I first moved to Cannon Beach, a teacher at the local high school asked me to come in and do a tutorial with their chess club, and I ended up giving them a small lecture on the pro's and con's of advanced pawn theory, only to find out that a majority of them had only stated playing in middle school. </p><p>   The problem I told you I was dealing with has gotten a little worse recently, though I think I can handle it. I think if I leave it be for a while it should disappear on it's own.</p><p>    I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>            Elizabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer sat on the jet, re-reading Elizabeth's letter in his head. He had a feeling that the 'problem' she referred to in the letter was less of a problem and more of a person. Who said person was, he didn't know. He didn't like not knowing, which was something he found himself doing a lot more after meeting Elizabeth, though he thought it was almost defiantly worth it. </p><p>Anyone on the jet could see that Spencer was in deep thought, and Derek had a sneaking suspicion on what it was about, though he wouldn't interrupt. </p><p>Hotch on the other hand was concerned. Spencer was never this quiet on the jet back, unless the case was particularly bad, which this one wasn't. In fact it was an extremely easy case, where there were no fatalities, a complete win in their field. What was unusual however was how Spencer seemed to be floating off in thought more and more often, starting about four months ago now, and how he constantly seemed to be checking his phone. Was he back on Dilaudid?</p><p>So, Hotch slid himself into the chair opposite the young genius. "What's going on?" He asked bluntly.</p><p>Spencer was snapped suddenly out of his thoughts. "Nothing."</p><p>"Don't lie. Something's wrong."</p><p>"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."</p><p>"Spencer, something is going on. Starting around four month's ago you started loosing concentration more frequently during cases, you've been checking your phone more often. You've come into the office late on occasion. Something is going on, and I'd rather hear it from you than someone else."</p><p>Spencer went red from embarrassment. He honestly didn't think anyone had noticed when he started talking to Elizabeth, but clearly Hotch had been watching far more closely than he had expected. "I-" He paused.</p><p>"Talk to me. I want to know what is going on."</p><p>"I met someone I like. We started writing letters to each other a while ago. She's incredible Hotch. She understands what I'm saying, and she asks questions that I never thought anyone would ask. I care about her a lot."</p><p>Hotch finally understood. He acted the exact same way when he and Hailey first started dating. Spencer Reid was well and truly falling in love. "She sound's great Reid. Though I have a feeling there's something more?"</p><p>"In her most recent letter she mentioned having a problem, and when we met she said some stuff that made me think someone's been harassing her. I think that maybe whoever was harassing her has been getting worse. I'm just worried. What if something happens?"</p><p>Hotch nodded. "Talk to her about it. It could be a misunderstanding. If it isn't, do what you can to help."</p><p>"Thank you Hotch."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth was officially done with Connor. He'd been following her around like a creep ever since she'd gotten back, 'coincidently' bumping into her in the supermarket, and the library, and the park, and even walking along the beach past her house almost every evening. She couldn't enjoy one day of peace without him in it unless she locked herself in her house and closed all of the curtains, and even then she wasn't sure because she had no doubt in her mind that the man would knock on her door to ask her if she was all right. </p><p>Though she was ignoring all of that in order to spend time with Jasmine and May. The three of them sat in the small diner booth, talking among themselves. Though they always seemed to push the topic of Spencer.</p><p>"Seriously, your pen pal is hot!" Jasmine said, giggling a bit. "He has that real gentleman vibe to him, like hot young professor or something. But not quite. Defiantly an academic though."</p><p>"I mean, he also has a doctorate." Elizabeth said, sipping her tea.</p><p>"I'm telling you now May, they're going to get together! They're practically a match made in heaven!"</p><p>May had other idea's though. "Really, I thought her and Connor looked pretty cute."</p><p>Elizabeth's face dropped almost immediately. </p><p>"Really?" Jasmine frowned. "I can't see it."</p><p>"Seriously, he was asking about her the entire time she was gone. All about the things she likes. Music, food, flowers. He even offered to help housesit, which I obviously took him up on."</p><p>Elizabeth went pale. He'd been in her house. That creep had been in her house while she was away and her friend had let him in. "I'm sorry. You let him in my house?" She blurted out.</p><p>"Yeah, he was helping me clean. Is there a problem with that?"</p><p>"Yeah. I specifically told him that he couldn't housesit. You should have said no."</p><p>"Relax, Lizzy. He was fine, I made sure he didn't go anywhere near your bedroom." May laughed. "What's got your knickers in a twist."</p><p>"No, you know what, I can't do this today." Elizabeth grabbed her bag before walking out of the diner. She couldn't believe May. It felt like betrayal, even though she knew it wasn't.  The bell rang as she opened the door, stepping out of the diner and into the street. The cool ocean air hit her face as she walked down the road. </p><p>She allowed herself to breathe as she walked, watching those who were also walking through the streets. The walk was quick, though she didn't want to hang around in one area for too long. </p><p>As she reached her street she began looking through her bag for her keys. </p><p>"Elizabeth, hey! How are you?" A voice said from behind her.</p><p>Turning around she saw Connor, following right behind her. "No. Go away."</p><p>"What? I just want to know how you are."</p><p>"No, you've been following me around for the past two weeks like a creep. And not to mention when I told you no to you housesitting, you went behind my back to find a way into my house. Do you know how creepy that is?"</p><p>"Relax, it's not a big deal. I was just offering to help."</p><p>"Have you ever considered that there was a reason that I didn't want you in my house? I barely know you and to have you going through my things without my permission makes me uncomfortable. What was going through your head to make you think that that was okay?"</p><p>"I just want to get to know you. Why can't I do that?"</p><p>"You don't have the right to that, not after what you did."</p><p>"What did I do?"</p><p>"Are you joking me? You forced yourself on me, and if Tom hadn't stopped you, I don't know what you would have done. Stay the hell away from me and find someone else whose actually interested in someone as disgusting as you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys,</p><p>Sorry for missing a week, I returned back to college and was really busy setting stuff up for my final film project. Because of this, there may be times when chapters come out late because I'm focusing on my schoolwork. I hope you all understand.</p><p>Thanks for reading this chapter!</p><p>CJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Elizabeth,</p><p>    I was the same when I moved from Las Vegas to Virginia. Turns out they're a lot more outgoing in Vegas than I thought, though that might just be because I was so used to the amount of tourists I was interacting with on a day to day basis. It was actually a shock at how little people smiled up north, and its so cold here during the winter that I still haven't gotten used to it. I do however remember the first time I saw snow. As a kid I never really left Vegas until I went to university in Massachusetts. It was 26 degree's and I was bundled in so many coats I could barely move. I thought it was insane. I'd always heard of it, and I understood why it happened, though I could never imagine it. When was the first time you saw snow? </p><p>    A pottery class actually seems fun. Did you know that a majority of the USA's clay actually is imported from Brazil? I've heard that sculpting and pottery is actually a great stress reliever. I think that it could be fun, and I'd probably be open to trying it if you'd come along.</p><p>    My lecture's are usually to do with my work in the FBI, talking about human behaviour and how it links to whatever class is being taught. Sometimes it's language and I'll talk about how people talk and write can influence their crime, as well as those who speak multiple languages can be influenced into different crimes. And if I was invited to a philosophy class, I'd talk about how individual philosophy can lead to vigilante killers and others with a warped world view. I wonder, have you ever lectured at any universities? If so, what about?</p><p>     I have a question about the problem you're dealing with. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as if this problem is a person? Do you need any help, because if you do, I'd be happy to do so. I care about you a lot and honestly I don't know what I'd do should anything happen to you. </p><p>    I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>           Spencer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer, </p><p>    I actually didn't see snow until I was around nine, which was the first time I travelled out of state to play chess. I think it was a trip to Michigan and it was freezing. I didn't own a big jacket and when I saw the snow I got so excited I just ran outside not realizing how cold it would actually be. My dad had to drag me back into the hotel before my lips turned blue and the next day I had an awful cold! I wouldn't change it for anything though. It was wonderful. </p><p>   I didn't know that about clay, however I did know that a majority of our domestic clay comes from Georgia! Georgia clay is actually mainly kaolin clay, and it's actually one of the worlds biggest kaolin clay exporters. </p><p>   I actually did lecture once or twice after I got my doctorate a few years ago. It was actually about Semitic languages and  how it's the oldest known language families, and the history of the language and its evolution to modern the languages we know today. Not many of the people enjoyed it, considering I was younger than most of the room, but it was defiantly an experience.   Honestly, I enjoyed it. It was essentially two hours where I was allowed to talk about things that interest me. If you could give any lecture you wanted to, no limits, what would it be about?</p><p>   I'm considering the teaching position at Georgetown. I'm not going to lie, it looks promising. The benefits are good and they'd pay for my health insurance and dental plan, as well as a retirement plan. I think I might give them a call about the position, learn a bit about the school and the teaching environment. Have you been to Georgetown University? What's it like? </p><p>   And don't worry about the problem, it seems he won't be bothering me for a while. He's moved onto something else. </p><p>   I have a question for you. If you could make up any word and add it to the dictionary, what would it be and what does it mean?</p><p>   I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>          Elizabeth</p><p>                  xx</p><p>P.S. If you want to, you can call me Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>To Elizabeth, </p><p>   It's good to know we both know about clay! If its not too weird to ask, where did you find out these facts? I know they're in Government reports, but there are hundreds that are published annually each with an average of 236 pages. </p><p>   Your lecture on Semitic languages actually seems really interesting! If you still had the notes on it I'd love to read it. I actually know very little about Semitic languages, and I was thinking about picking up some books on them to study in my spare time. I've found that learning the history behind languages and how they developed helps me learn the actual language. Is that strange? </p><p>    I've actually done a lecture or two at Georgetown and am friends with a few of the professors in the science department. I wouldn't be able to tell you much about the linguistics department, though from the few times I've been there, both as a lecturer and just going to attend the lectures open to the public, it's a good school. If you have contact with anyone in the linguistics department I'd talk to them about it as they'd defiantly know more about the environment than me. </p><p>    You don't have to answer this if you don't feel comfortable doing so, but where are you planning on moving if you do decide to teach at Georgetown? I know a few professors live outside of DC in Virginia, but others live within DC. </p><p>    It's good to know that the problem has stopped. If you do need any help, please do not hesitate to call me. I'll be there for you, no matter what.</p><p>   As for the word that I would make up, it would be Vestas, and it would mean 'the love two people feel for each other prior to realisation'.  The route would come from the Roman goddess Vesta, who was the goddess of purity. What would be the word you would invent?</p><p>    I also have a question for you. Would you rather know every language except the one that is most commonly spoken in the country you're currently in or only know the most commonly spoken language of whatever country you're in?</p><p>     I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>          Spencer</p><p>P.S. Is it okay if I call you Liz? If not Lizzy is fine by me.</p><p>P.P.S. You can give me a nickname if you want.</p><p>P.P.P.S. What are the little x's for at the end of the letter?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Spencer,</p><p>    Because I spend so much time at home practicing, I tend to spend time reading some government reports, along with my usual books. It's just something to take up my time, but I just so happened to read the USA geology report about a month ago. I actually really enjoyed reading it, as the summary had a big map that marked out what the biggest mineral deposits of each state was. </p><p>    Yeah, sure, I'll send you my lecture notes! I'll leave them in the envelope for you to take a look at. If you want, next time we call we can talk about it and I can teach you a few phrases in Hebrew. The pronunciations shouldn't be too bad, though I won't deny that it does get a bit more difficult when you move away from the basics, so feel free to call me if you need any help with that.</p><p>    Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about accommodation if I do decide to teach at Georgetown. I think that I'll likely end up finding an apartment before moving, and I'll probably end up living outside of the city. </p><p>    Thank you for your concern when it comes to the problem. I promise if it comes to it, I'll call you, though I'm sure I'll be able to handle it on my own. He's not bothered me since I told him to leave me alone, which honestly I've found surprising considering how insistent he was before. </p><p>    As for my word, I think I'd have to go with Isoris, meaning love in a deadly situation. It comes from a combination of both Osiris and Isis, the Egyptian god and goddess who rule the underworld. </p><p>    My answer to your question is I would like to speak the language of the country I am in. Language is a key part of how we live our lives. The ability to communicate is important, and technically I would still be able to speak the language I would need to at any point in time. Though I am hoping it comes with colloquialisms because otherwise I would essentially loose all communication skills. What about you?</p><p>   Another question for you. What was the moment you realised you knew that what you're doing now was what you wanted to do for the rest of your life?</p><p>    I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>                  Elizabeth</p><p>                        xx</p><p>P.S.  Liz is fine.</p><p>P.P.S. How do you feel about Spence?</p><p>P.P.P.S. The x's are kisses :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>